Em seu elemento
by Shinju Warashi
Summary: "Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?"   SasuSaku  NaruHina   NejiTen   ShikaTema   GaaIno
1. Prólogo

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Prólogo**

Dois reinos prosperavam naquela época. Ambos eram governados pelas Rainhas Fadas Tsunade e Kurenai, e seus maridos, os guerreiros Jiraiya e Kakashi, respectivamente. Jiraiya e Tsunade governavam o Reino do Leste, e Kakashi e Kurenai, o do Oeste. Os dois casais sempre haviam vivido em perfeita harmonia, cavalgavam, passeavam, faziam tudo em conjunto. Os dois reinos eram aliados, e numa possível guerra, ambos estariam bem protegidos. O povo era composto por guerreiros e fadas, que viviam em harmonia também. Jiraiya e Tsunade tinham cinco filhas meninas, uma mais velha, com três anos, duas gêmeas NADA idênticas, com dois anos, e duas gêmeas com um ano. Já Kurenai e Kakashi também tinham filhos na mesma idade, só que garotos.

Naquele dia, os dois casais haviam ido cavalgar no bosque. Jiraiya e Kakashi disputavam uma partida de arco e flecha, enquanto Tsunade e Kurenai colhiam flores e frutos das árvores.

- Tsunade, é amanhã que as deusas vão até o seu castelo para presentear suas filhas com dons? – perguntou Kurenai, levemente interessada.

- Sim, Kurenai. Mal posso esperar pra ver a qual elemento minhas pequenas pertencem! Estou muito feliz por saber que elas são as cinco fadas elementais!

- Pena que com guerreiros não se pode fazer a mesma coisa... Quem me dera se meus filhos fossem os lendários guerreiros elementais...

- Kurenai, estive pensando em algo... Eu tenho cinco filhas meninas, e você tem cinco filhos meninos...

- Sim, também pensei nisso... Fortaleceria muito os dois reinos se nós fizéssemos...

- Uma união dos reinos com um casamento real? Fantástico! – animou-se Tsunade, certa de ter entendido o óbvio.

- Sim, depois que nossos filhos crescerem. Mas, não acho que devemos prometê-los em casamento. Devemos primeiro fazê-los conviverem juntos, pra vermos como se adaptam a idéia de um futuro juntos. Se eles não gostarem, não casamo-los. – disse Kurenai, com medo de uma revolta juvenil dali a alguns anos.

- Sim, Kurenai, é melhor que façamos assim. Vamos avisar Jiraiya e Kakashi? – perguntou Tsunade, aos pulinhos.

- Oh, quase me esquecia. Vamos, sim! – disse Kurenai, e puxou Tsunade pela mão.

Elas contaram os maridos, que simplesmente acharam a tal idéia INCRÍVEL. Concordaram em não casá-los, caso não desse certo, e assim ficou combinado. Todo ano, no verão, eles passariam as férias juntos. Começariam essa rotina quando as crianças mais novas atingissem os cinco anos de idade, e assim iriam até um possível fim de história, dependendo de como eles se adaptassem.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Ohayoo, povo :B**

**Eu de novo aqui com outra fic :B**

**Bom, esse é só o prólogo, não tenho muito o que falar a respeito.**

**Se gostarem, deixem reviews, por favor.**

**desih brouillard**

(06/09/07)


	2. Os dons das garotas

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 1 – Os dons das garotas**

Tsunade e Jiraiya estavam em seu castelo, cuidando dos preparativos de um banquete. Depois que descobrissem o elemento das filhas, e os dons que elas possuiriam, precisariam treiná-las, e cuidar para que os defeitos de seus poderes não se manifestassem de maneira forte.

As deusas gregas do Monte Olimpo: Hera, Deméter, Minerva e Afrodite e Pomona chegaram ao Castelo, e foram recebidas com muita alegria por Tsunade e Jiraiya. Cada uma se aproximou de uma garota, e falou. A primeira foi Afrodite, a presentear a mais velha, Temari.

- A pequenina Temari será a Fada Elemental do Fogo. – começou Afrodite – Será generosa, amável e sensível, e dançará imensamente bem. Assim como seu elemento, o fogo, ela será por vezes impulsiva, e até destrutiva em algumas situações. Mas, no fogo ela encontrará o seu oposto, que equilibrará o seu lado impulsivo. – terminou a deusa, e dando um beijo no rosto de Temari.

A segunda deusa foi Hera, presenteando Sakura, uma das gêmeas de dois anos.

- Sakura será a Fada Elemental da Luz. – disse Hera. – Liderará as irmãs, será responsável, intuitiva e dotada de um imenso espírito prático. Terá uma bela voz e terá facilidade em convencer as pessoas de qual é o caminho certo a seguir. Terá falta de coragem para brilhar, em alguns momentos, mas encontrará na luz o seu oposto que irá ajudá-la. – terminou Hera, beijando o rosto de Sakura.

A terceira, foi Deméter, presenteando Hinata, a outra gêmea de dois anos.

- Hinata será a Fada Elemental da Água. – falou Deméter – Será corajosa, carinhosa e otimista. Contagiará a todos com seu belo sorriso, e também terá uma belíssima voz. Será tímida e um pouco retraída, mas na água também encontrará o seu oposto, extrovertido e hiperativo, que irá ensiná-la que com seu sorriso, pode conquistar a todos, e que não precisa ser acanhada. – finalizou Deméter, beijando o rosto de Hinata.

A quarta, foi Pomona, presenteando Tenten, uma das gêmeas mais novas, de um ano.

- Tenten será a Fada Elemental da Terra. – iniciou Pomona – Será uma amiga leal, honesta e compreensiva, e enfrentará todos os desafios. Terá facilidade para dançar, e contagiará a todos com sua delicadeza e educação, e as vezes terá sonhos, que funcionarão como premonições. Conseguirá unir os que estão a sua volta, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis. Será um pouco pessimista, mas na terra ela encontrará seu oposto, o qual equilibrará esse seu lado. – falou Pomona, beijando a testa de Tenten.

A última foi Minerva, presenteando Ino, a outra gêmea caçula.

- Ino será a Fada Elemental do Ar. – principiou Minerva. – Será independente, criativa e engraçada, dotada de uma imensa inteligência, e de um belo corpo. Será um pouco egoísta, não ouvindo os outros e quebrando regras, mas no ar encontrará seu oposto que ensinará que ela não deve olhar apenas para o seu próprio umbigo. – encerrou Minerva, beijando a testa de Ino.

Hera virou-se em direção de Jiraiya e Tsunade, e disse:

- Bons ventos, agora nossos caminhos se separam, mas em breve podemos nos encontrar novamente, se o destino permitir.

As deusas se despediram das garotas e do casal, e desapareceram como uma brisa no ar. Jiraiya olhou Tsunade, e sorriu.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Oooi povo :B**

**Como no "Prólogo" eu não falei nada a respeito da fic, acho bom falar agora :B**

**Primeiro, vocês devem estar pensando no fato de serem cinco fadas, sendo que os elementos são quatro (ar, terra, fogo e ar). Por isso, coloquei como o elemento da Sakura a "Luz", simbolizando a união de todos os elementos em energia absoluta.**

**Segundo, vão ser, sim, os casais tradicionais (SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaIno e ShikaTema). Num ataque de Alzheimer, eu esqueci de colocá-los no Sumário. Vou colocar agora.**

**Terceiro, Hinata e Neji, Gaara e Temari não terão nenhum grau de parentesco, visto que as cinco garotas são irmãs, e os garotos são irmãos.**

**UFA, acho que terminei. Se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, eu coloco no fim do Capítulo 2.**

**Se gostaram, por favor deixem reviews. **

**desih brouillard**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Temari2SShika: **WOW, gostos parecidos? De quais animes tu gosta? Bom, como já disse antes, os casais vão ser tradicionais, e vai ter ShikaTema.

**Neko-chan X3: **Que bom que gostou! Os casais vão ser os tradicionais.

**Uchiha Neko: **Uhum, SasuSaku vai ser o principal, visto que a Sakura é a fada líder, e o Sasuke é o líder dos irmãos. E os casais vão, sim, ser os tradicionais.

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **WOW, que bom que você achou legal! Sim, vai ter NaruHina e GaaIno, e obrigada por favoritar a fic!

**Karlinha: **Mas se você atirar em mim, não vai ter fic! LOL, que bom que você está gostando.

**Miseno-san: **Clube das Winx? Cara, você não vai acreditar, mas MEU IRMÃO é viciado nesse desenho. Ele anda pela casa cantando a música do seriado. Engraçado a fic lembrar dele, LOL, mas que bom que você gostou, e os casais vão ser os tradicionais, sim.

**Hyuuga Malone: **WOW, legal você ter gostado.

**Irina-sama: **:D. Que bom que gostou!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Que bom que vai acompanhar!

(08/09/07)


	3. O primeiro encontro no verão

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 2 – O primeiro encontro no verão**

Os anos passaram-se rapidamente, nos dois reinos. As pequenas fadinhas haviam crescido, e os garotos também. Temari estava com sete anos, Sakura e Hinata com seis e Tenten e Ino com cinco. Chegava o verão do primeiro encontro entre os herdeiros dos dois reinos.

Tsunade e Jiraiya colocaram as garotas na carruagem real, embarcaram, e seguiram com elas até o Reino do Oeste. Ao chegarem lá, já eram esperados por Kakashi, Kurenai e mais cinco meninos, que julgaram serem os filhos do casal.

Desceram da carruagem, e fizeram as filhas pararem quietas na frente deles. Kurenai se adiantou.

- Bem-vindas ao Reino do Oeste, meninas! Espero que gostem de passar as férias de verão aqui! Estes são meus filhos, Shikamaru, de sete anos, Sasuke e Naruto, de seis, e Neji e Gaara, de cinco. Vocês podem ser bons amigos! – terminou ela, e olhando para Tsunade, piscou.

- Bem, meninos, essas são minhas filhas Temari, de sete anos, Sakura e Hinata, de seis, e Tenten e Ino, de cinco. Nós vamos conversar lá dentro do Castelo. Meninas, por favor, sejam boazinhas e não aprontem! – disse Tsunade, piscando pra Kurenai.

- Meninos, mostrem o Reino pra elas! – berrou Kakashi, empolgado.

Os quatro adultos seguiram para o Castelo, e deixaram as dez crianças paradas no jardim. Havia um grande carvalho, com uma casa na árvore, e uma cerejeira. A grama era florida, cheia de margaridas, girassóis, violetas. Os dez se olharam, abobados. Ficaram naquele silêncio por um bom tempo, até que os garotos notaram algo diferente nelas. O mais velho, Shikamaru, se adiantou.

- Engraçado... Minha mãe, que é uma fada, tem asas. A mãe de vocês, que é fada também, tem asas. As meninas aqui do reino, que são fadas, também tem asas. E por que vocês não têm? – perguntou ele, intrigado.

- Nós somos fadas elementais. Fadas elementais não têm asas. – respondeu Temari, aborrecida.

- Por que não? – perguntou Naruto, abobalhado.

- Não sei. Talvez seja por que tia Hera não quis. – respondeu Sakura, depois de pensar um pouco.

- Tia Hera? – indagou Neji.

- É, a deusa do Olimpo que é a madrinha da Sakura! – respondeu Ino, sorrindo.

- Que coisa mais besta! É a primeira vez que vejo "deusa-madrinha(1)"! – falou Gaara, rindo.

- Oh, muito engraçado. Que é que tem pra se fazer aqui no reino de vocês? – comentou Tenten, forçando uma risada.

- Bastante coisa. Que vocês querem fazer? – perguntou Sasuke, forçando um sorriso.

- Err, nada! Olha que casa da árvore legal! – disse Hinata, rindo.

- É nossa, nem cheguem perto dela! – berrou Naruto, irritado.

- Mal-educado! – disse Ino.

- É você! Suas feias! – devolveu Naruto.

- O QUÊÊ? – berrou Tenten. - _GRANDISSEZ_!(2)

- Ah, haha! Do que você acha que tá brincando? – berrou Neji.

- Você já vai ver... – respondeu Sakura, rindo.

Elas sabiam que os feitiços de Tenten, quando ela estava com raiva, eram excepcionalmente fortes. E aquele fazia a grama crescer, e virar um matagal, deixando qualquer um preso e sem poder ver nada do que se passava.

- Hei, que é que tá acontecendo com a grama? – disse Sasuke, olhando a grama crescendo.

Em poucos segundos, a grama já estava da altura da cerejeira. Os garotos gritavam de medo, e as meninas riam. Tenten, vendo que aquele castigo já fora suficiente, decidiu diminuir a grama ao tamanho normal.

-_DIMINUEZ_!(3) – disse ela, e a grama voltou ao normal.

- Vocês são malucas, é? – disse Neji, olhando Tenten com um olhar de secar planta.

- Talvez! – berrou Hinata em resposta.

- Ah, elas me deixaram com raiva! Agora, manos! – disse Naruto, com um monte de grama picada na cabeça.

Eles correram pra cima delas, elas fugiram. Passaram à tarde assim, correndo pelo jardim. Quando anoiteceu, elas se jogaram no meio das margaridas, cansadas, rindo. Nenhum deles conseguira pegá-las, não com elas usando seus poderes. Deitaram-se, rindo. Eles estavam de pé, perto das violetas, encarando-as.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi e Kurenai apareceram na porta do Castelo, pra ver o que acontecera. Encontraram o jardim ao avesso. Embora estivessem bravos pelo jardim, contentaram-se ao ver os filhos rindo.

Recolheram as crianças pra dentro do castelo, e fizeram-nas dormirem depois do jantar.

E assim se passara aquele verão. Guerras o dia todo, deixaram os adultos loucos. No dia da despedida, uma notícia desapontadora para as crianças.

- Esperamos vocês no próximo verão! – despediu-se Kurenai, super animada.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Significado de algumas expressões do texto:**

**1, Deusa-madrinha – **Acho que vocês já ouviram falar em fada-madrinha, não? É um trocadilho que eu fiz, só pra dar o ar da graça.

**2, Grandissez – **Grandissez quer dizer crescer em francês. As mágicas delas vão ser em francês, por que eu não sou a J. K. Rowling, que sabe inventar feitiços em latim.

**3, Diminuez – **Diminuez quer dizer diminua em francês.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Oi de novo, povo! (HIAJSO, rimou.)**

**Como não expliquei isso na fic, decidi explicar agora, por que cada elemento foi escolhido pra uma delas XDDD.**

**Sakura (Luz): **Luz, como todos sabem, não é um dos elementos. Mas como Sakura é a líder das irmãs, e vai unir o grupo nos momentos difíceis, a luz representa a união dos elementos em energia absoluta.

**Hinata (Água): **Já ouviram a frase "Tão claro como a água"? Bom, o elemento da Hinata é a água justamente pelo fato dos sentimentos dela sempre transparecerem, e todo mundo perceber. (exceção seja feita, afinal, o Naruto não se toca MESMO.).

**Tenten (Terra): **Quanto a terra ser o elemento de Tenten, eu não sei por que escolhi esse elemento pra ela... Mas, achei que combinava perfeitamente.

**Temari (Fogo): **Pelo fato dela ser nervosinha, impulsiva... É, eu sei que no Naruto ela usa o elemento ar, com seus jutsus e talz, maaaas, ignorando isso, achei o fogo a escolha perfeita pra ela.

**Ino (Ar): **Afinal, as certezas de Ino no anime geralmente se desfaziam como a brisa no ar, como o fato de ela afirmar categoricamente que "amava" Sasuke.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Que bom que você gostou delas! XDDD'.

**Papillon Holie: **A terra também é meu elemento favorito, aliás, meu elemento, já que sou do signo de Capricórnio. Que bom que vai acompanhar!

**Temari2SShika: **HOIAHSOASO, que bom que está gostando! Também sou dessas fãs de carteirinha de Naruto, e também AMO InuYasha!

**Prisma159: **Legal você ter gostado, e que bom que você gosta desses casais!

**Juh-chan X3: **LOL, também gosto de NejiTen.

**Thais Uchiha: **É, nessa parte de dons, eu não sabia que palavra usar, aí me lembrei que em "Bela Adormecida" as fadas deram "dons" pra ela, então...

**Inuzuka-Tenten-Chan: **Que bom que gostou! É realmente, em parte os elementos não combinam muito com elas, mas tem os motivos citados acima, então...

**Mye-chan: **Realmente, é um tema bem alternativo. Também gosto de SasuSaku, e logo você vai ver, elementos são um tema bem interessante.

**Hyuuga Malone: **LOL, eu geralmente começo as histórias com capítulos curtos, se for ver a outra fic da Karin que eu tenho, vai perceber o que estou falando... Maaas, logo os caps aumentam de tamanho.

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: **:D, realmente, um tema bem alternativo.

**Sabaku no Karina: **:D', que bom que vai acompanhar.

**Paty Modesto: **LOL, que bom que gostou e vai acompanhar.

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **Que bom que você gostou da descrição delas XDDD' Continuo, sim :B

**aninhaXDD: **:D.

(21/09/07)


	4. Alguns anos se passam

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 3 – Alguns anos se passam**

E vários anos se passaram, naquela mesma rotina. Todo verão, as garotas iam para o Reino do Oeste. Mas o plano de Tsunade e Kurenai não tinha nada pra dar certo. Iam perceber aquilo naquele verão. Temari e Shikamaru estavam com doze anos, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto com onze, e Tenten, Ino, Neji e Gaara com dez. As garotas chegaram para mais um verão, foram recebidas por Anko e Kakashi, e os seus pais foram com eles pra dentro do castelo. As dez crianças ficaram no jardim.

- Chegaram as fadas feias! – berrou Naruto.

- Feias? _OURAGAN_!(1) – berrou Ino, com um sorriso.

- Naruto, seu otário, viu o que foi nos arranjar? – gritou Sasuke, enfurecido.

Um pequeno furacão surgiu do nada, e começou a atacar os garotos. As meninas riam sem parar.

- _ASSEZ_!(2) – disse Ino, e o furacão sumiu.

As garotas estavam caídas na grama, rolando de rir. Os meninos estavam caídos dentro de uma fonte dos desejos que havia no jardim, ensopados. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai e Tsunade observavam a tudo de dentro do castelo, por uma janela. Estavam na biblioteca.

- Bem, acho que o que queríamos não vai dar certo. – disse Kurenai, aborrecida.

- É, brigam feito cão e gato! – concordou Kakashi, entristecido.

- Bem, acho que é melhor nós não insistirmos. – disse Jiraiya.

- Sim, sim, querido. Bem, Kurenai, como você já sabe, minhas meninas precisam aprender mágica, e irão entrar para um colégio interno. Poderemos visitá-las, mas elas não poderão sair de lá, nem nas férias de verão. Só sairão quando terminarem o curso, daqui a cinco anos. – iniciou Tsunade – Portanto, elas não virão visitar os garotos nos próximos cinco anos. Mesmo que não se casem, acho importante que depois que minhas filhas saírem do colégio, eles continuem a se encontrar, para que haja amizade entre eles, pois são os herdeiros dos Reinos!

- Sim, você está certa, Tsunade. Então, não iremos obrigá-los a se casar? – perguntou Kurenai.

- Melhor não, eles não iriam gostar. – disse Jiraiya, finalizando a conversa.

Lá fora, a confusão estava maior. Berros dos meninos, risadas das meninas.

- Ajudem a gente a se levantar, pelo menos! – disse Shikamaru.

Os garotos estenderam a mão, dando a entender que queriam ser puxados. Parando de rir, as meninas foram até eles, e estenderam a mão também. Mas não sabiam que eles iriam aprontar com elas. Seguraram os pulsos delas, e puxaram-nas pra frente, fazendo com que caíssem na fonte também. Agora eram os garotos rindo, e as garotas berrando.

- Vocês sabem que não devem mexer conosco! _VAGUE_!(3) – disse Hinata.

A água da fonte se uniu num ponto, formando uma onda, que crescia cada vez mais. Em poucos segundos, uma pequena tsunami arrastava as flores do jardim. Agora as garotas riam enlouquecidas.

- Vocês são demônios em forma de garotas! Tenho certeza de que nenhum garoto vai gostar de vocês na vida! – disse Gaara.

- É, é isso aí! Mamãe disse que vocês vão pro colégio interno, por cinco anos! Pelo menos não vamos mais precisar agüentar vocês! – falou Neji, entusiasmado.

As garotas deram respostas bem mal-educadas a essas insinuações, e entraram no castelo. Depois de um jantar farto, e um banho demorado, dormiram.

E assim se passou aquele verão, não muito diferente dos outros, exceto pelo fato de Tsunade e Kurenai não quererem mais que se casassem.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Significado de algumas expressões do texto:**

**1, Ouragan – **Ouragan quer dizes "furacão" em francês.

**2, Assez – **Assez quer dizer "chega" em francês.

**3, Vague – **Vague quer dizer "onda" em francês.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Que demora pra eu atualizar, não? HIAAOAHSOASH, eu ando BEEEM lerda ultimamente mesmo. E as professoras da escola não deram folga, uma enxurrada de tarefas e provas, nunca tive tanto ódio da escola na minha vida XDD'**

**Deixando isso de lado, agora, prometo atualizar com mais freqüência, e capítulos maiores. Esses três eram mais uma introdução...**

**Qualquer coisa, querendo conversar sobre as fics ou qualquer assunto, podem adicionar meu msn:**

**the(underline)dreamer(underline)constelation(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**Por hora, é só.**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Mikain Sierra: **Que bom que gostou! HIAHASOIASH, a intenção é que nesta fic a Tenten apronte muito, junto com a Ino.

**Thais Uchiha: **WOW, eu nem lembrei de Lago dos Cisnes. E é interessante quando você faz associações com outros livros e filmes, sei lá, pra mim, dá até mais vontade de ler alguma estória.

**aninhaXDD: **Sim, realmente devia ser uma expressão muito hilária, principalmente a do Neji... Imagine o Neji do Shippuuden 18...

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Como os elementos são só quatro, os poderes da Sakura vêm da luz, que simboliza a união dos elementos em energia absoluta.

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: **HIAHAOSHAOSU, a Tenten ainda vai aprontar muito, principalmente no quesito 'irritar os cinco garotos'.

**Mariah-chan17: **HOAHAOSJS, que bom que você gostou, e fico feliz que esteja acompanhando.

**Gu3Mii: **HOAJSOASOS, claro que você consegue escrever uma fic sim! Se quer um conselho... Escreva uma estória que você gostaria de ter lido, e nunca leu.

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **Sim, vai ter o círculo amoroso do anime, e o Sasuke vai aparentar gostar da Hinata, pra, na verdade, o Naruto se tocar e parar de ter essa obsessão pela Sakura. Afinal, geralmente, o cérebro do Naruto precisa de um incentivo pra funcionar.

(11/10/07)


	5. Férias forçadas

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 4 – Férias forçadas**

_Reino do Leste_

As garotas haviam acabado de sair do colégio interno, e estavam na cozinha do castelo, comendo guloseimas. Não eram mais aquelas menininhas tímidas, mas adolescentes decididas, bem bonitas. O cabelo delas estava bem mais comprido depois daqueles cinco anos, e seu corpo, bem mais definido. Temari estava com dezoito anos, Sakura e Hinata com dezessete, Tenten e Ino com dezesseis.

- Finalmente, comida de verdade! – disse Sakura, mordendo um chocolate.

- Não davam comida pra vocês no colégio? – perguntou Anko, a cozinheira, que olhava a cena abismada.

- Dar comida, eles davam, Anko. Mas era só verdura, sopa. Não sei como consegui sobreviver esses cinco anos lá dentro! – respondeu Ino, comendo gelatina.

De repente, a porta da cozinha se abriu, entraram Jiraiya e Tsunade.

- Bem, filhas, andem logo, temos que partir! – gritou Jiraiya, com entusiasmo.

- Partir? Pra onde? – perguntou Tenten, intrigada, atacando um pacote de marshmallows.

- Pro Reino do Oeste, passar o verão, como sempre foi feito antes, querida! – respondeu Tsunade, com um sorriso-colgate.

- ARGH, que chato. Pensei que tínhamos nos livrado dessa tortura! – disse Hinata, comendo caramelos.

- Tortura nada, mocinha, tenha modos! Agora, peguem as guloseimas que quiserem, mas andem rápido, que a carruagem já está na frente do castelo, esperando! – disse Jiraiya, puxando Temari.

- CORRAM, SALVEM SUAS VIDAS! Eu fujo quando papai se distrair! – gritou Temari, encenando um desmaio.

- Pode ir parando com isso, ou vai ficar mais cinco anos sem seus donuts! – ralhou Tsunade, beliscando Temari.

- AI, MÃE! Isso é coisa que se faça? – perguntou Temari, brava.

- Já tive paciência demais com vocês, espertinhas, agora venham, ou vão ficar sem guloseimas por um mês! – berrou Tsunade.

Jiraiya e Tsunade saíram da cozinha, enquanto as garotas pegavam o que podiam de guloseimas de dentro do armário.

- DÁ PRA ACREDITAR NA NOSSA SORTE? Tanto lugar pra ir passar as férias, e temos que ir justo pra lá? Só podem estar querendo nos matar... – disse Tenten, enfurecida.

- Se fossem garotos bonitos, ainda podia se aceitar... Mas aqueles feios! – disse Hinata, colocando cinco pacotes de marshmallows numa mochila.

- É, a Hinata tem razão. Só espero que essa tortura acabe logo! – falou Sakura, fechando a mochila, e abrindo a porta, para ir aos jardins.

As cinco adolescentes desceram aos jardins, e embarcaram na carruagem, sem saber que aquelas férias seriam, de longe, as melhores de todas.

_Naquele momento, no Reino do Oeste..._

Os garotos também haviam crescido, é claro. Haviam se tornado mais altos, bonitos, e fortes. Shikamaru estava com dezoito anos, Sasuke e Naruto com dezessete, Neji e Gaara com dezesseis.

- Como é bom poder passar o verão longe daquelas pragas femininas! – disse Sasuke.

- Sim, é verdade! Como aqueles demônios de saias eram problemáticos! – concordou Shikamaru.

Estavam, os cinco, na casa da árvore que ficava no carvalho, no jardim do castelo. Uma voz chamou-os para descerem. Kurenai e Kakashi. Eles desceram, e encontraram os pais na frente da fonte.

- Sim, mamãe, que foi? – perguntou Naruto.

- Se preparem, vamos receber visitas. – disse Kurenai, sorrindo. - As filhas de Jiraiya e Tsunade, as fadas do Reino do Leste.

- OH, NÃO! Mais um verão de tortura! – disse Gaara, com raiva.

- Modos, mocinho, ou vai ficar de castigo. Agora, venham todos ao portão, a comitiva já deve estar chegando. – repreendeu Kurenai, mal-humorada.

Kurenai e Kakashi se afastaram em direção ao portão. Os garotos foram atrás deles, devagar, conversando baixinho.

- Pensei que estávamos livres dessas pestes! – disse Naruto.

- Se fossem garotas bonitas, ainda dava pra encarar. Mas aquelas meninas são horrorosas! – concordou Sasuke.

- Só espero que esse verão acabe logo! – falou Neji, chutando uma pedrinha no chão.

Eles foram até o portão, e ficaram em pé, esperando.

Depois de algum tempo, uma grande e bela carruagem azul clara parou em frente ao portão. Desceram dois adultos, que eles sabiam que eram Jiraiya e Tsunade. Depois, cinco garotas, que eles não reconheceram, desceram. Seriam elas as garotas que haviam passado tantos verões com eles? Não, não era possível. Aquelas garotas eram tão bonitas...

- Tsunade, amiga! Suas filhas estão tão mudadas! Estão lindas! – disse Kurenai, sorrindo, abraçando cada uma delas.

- Kurenai! Digo o mesmo a respeito de seus meninos. – disse Tsunade, apertando a mão de cada um deles.

-Bem, garotos, nós quatro vamos para dentro do castelo. Comportem-se, e não aprontem! – disse Kakashi.

Os quatro adultos, como já era rotina, entraram no castelo, mas daquela vez não ficaram espiando pela janela, pra ver se não destruíam o jardim. Os dez já eram adolescentes, e com certeza haviam parado de fazer pirraça.

Os dez se olharam, meio atordoados. As garotas, a princípio, não haviam reconhecido os garotos. Estavam tão diferentes, bonitos...

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, se encarando. Kurenai chamou-os pra jantarem, e disse às meninas que ela ia obrigá-las a se alimentarem direito, pois estavam muito magras. Os garotos riram, mas ao receberem de Sakura um olhar cortante, calaram-se. Tsunade e Kurenai iam à frente, tagarelando, e os dez iam atrás, de cabeça baixa.

- VOCÊS VÃO VIR JANTAR HOJE? – berrou Kurenai, e eles apressaram o ritmo.

Sentaram-se à mesa, e tiveram um bom jantar. As garotas se olhavam e riam, enquanto os garotos atiravam ervilhas e azeitonas uns nos outros(1). Uma hora, sem querer, Sasuke acertou uma azeitona na testa de Sakura, que ficou roxa de raiva. Kakashi deu o jantar por encerrado, e Tsunade e Kurenai puxaram os adolescentes pra um canto.

- A noite está encerrada! Vão dormir, agora! – ordenou Kurenai.

- É, e vocês, meninas, não fiquem fofocando durante a noite. – disse Tsunade. – Espero não ter de acordar no meio da noite pra separar vocês em quartos individuais.

- Sim, e vocês, meninos, não fiquem berrando a noite inteira! – caçoou Kurenai.

Subiram todos ao segundo andar. Os garotos tinham um quarto para os cinco, e as garotas não sabiam onde iriam dormir. Os garotos entraram no quarto, e as garotas ficaram paradas, no corredor, encarando as duas mulheres.

- Bem, vamos ver... – começou Kurenai. –O quarto de vocês é este aqui. – e apontou uma porta ao lado do quarto dos garotos.

- Os pertences de vocês já estão no quarto! Boa noite, meninas! – disse Tsunade.

As duas mulheres esperaram as garotas entrarem no quarto, mal-humoradas. Depois, desceram, para dormirem também.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Huh, até parece que vamos deixar de conversar só porque mamãe mandou! – disse Temari, rindo.

- É sim! Deixe-me ver, precisamos de um feitiço silenciador, pra mamãe não acordar com o barulho! Ino? – disse Hinata.

- É pra já! _SILENCIEUX!_(2)– disse a loira, e fagulhas rosadas começaram a pairar pelas paredes e na porta.

- Sobre o que podemos conversar? – perguntou Tenten.

- Sei lá... Tem tanta coisa, e... WAAAH! – começou Sakura.

Sakura berrou e saltou da cama, ainda gritando. Embaixo da cama, Naruto rolava de tanto rir.

- Idiota, infeliz... Que diabos pensa que está fazendo, besta? – questionou ela, morrendo de raiva.

- HAHA,não pergunte pra mim, a idéia foi do Sasuke, ele disse que queria assustar vocês. – disse o loiro, ainda rolando de rir.

- Ah, sim, e eles usaram o mais idiota dos cinco irmãos pra pregar o susto? Sim, muito inteligente. Como entrou aqui? – perguntou Temari.

- Da mesma maneira que Sasuke, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru. Pela passagem secreta atrás daquele quadro. – disse Naruto, sem se dar conta do que estava falando. – ITAI, Gaara!

Gaara, que estava embaixo da cama junto com Naruto deu uns tabefes na cabeça do loiro, quando este entregou a localização da passagem secreta às garotas.

- Cale-se idiota, você e sua boca grande! Agora elas podem invadir nosso quarto! – berrou o ruivo, raivoso.

- Muito bem, saiam todos dos lugares onde se esconderam, e, se não for pedir demais, façam o favor de dizer por que vieram aqui a essa hora da noite. Aposto que não foi só pra tomar chá com bolinhos, não? – perguntou Tenten.

Neji, Sasuke e Shikamaru saíram detrás das cortinas, e se jogaram em cima de algumas almofadas no chão. Gaara e Naruto saíram debaixo da cama de Sakura, e foram pra perto dos irmãos.

- Brilhante dedução, fadinha. – debochou Neji – Bem, nós não viemos tomar chá com bolinhos. Viemos perguntar e pedir uma coisa.

- E o que seria? Se querem inteligência, já vou avisando que não faço nenhum milagre. – caçoou Ino.

- Oh, muito engraçado. Por que vocês vieram pra cá? Não estavam num colégio interno? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Nós saímos do colégio, terminamos o curso há um dois dias. E eu não faço a mínima idéia por que minha mãe insiste em nos arrastar pra esse fim de mundo, não ache que eu e as meninas gostamos. – disse Sakura.

- Fim de mundo? Ora, sua insolen-

Uma forte luz invadiu o quarto, e as cinco deusas do Olimpo apareceram. As meninas assustaram-se, e os garotos, como nunca haviam visto as deusas, ficaram abobados, como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

- Tia Hera! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura.

- Estamos aqui para alertar a vocês, inclusive aos garotos. Orochimaru voltou. – respondeu a deusa, nervosa.

- Mas quem é Orochimaru? – questionou Temari.

- Orochimaru foi um lendário guerreiro do Reino do Leste, antes de vocês nascerem. Ele conhecia os pais de vocês, eram bons amigos. Ele queria casar-se com Tsunade, mas esta não o amava, e amava Jiraiya, e acabou casando-se com ele. Orochimaru ficou enfurecido com a rejeição, e uma série de acontecimentos horríveis seguiu-se. Sim, foram ocasionados por ele. Houve uma imensa batalha, na qual Jiraiya saiu vitorioso, pois Kakashi o ajudou. Orochimaru, porém, jurou vingança, e disse que um dia voltaria, e que seu alvo seriam vocês, recém-nascidas na época. – explicou Pomona.

- Mas se ele quer se vingar delas, por que nós temos que nos cuidar também, caramba? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Por causa da grande amizade de Jiraiya e Kakashi, pois o pai de vocês ajudou Jiraiya a derrotar Orochimaru. Ele talvez sinta raiva de vocês por isso. – disse Démeter, calmamente.

- Por isso, meninas, devo lhes dizer para tomarem cuidado redobrado agora, pois tempos difíceis virão. E lembre-se, há algo que vocês têm, e Orochimaru não tem, e ele renega esse poder. – disse Minerva.

- E o que é? – disse Hinata, ansiosa.

- Forças maiores do que nós não permitem que revelemos certos segredos, e nem interferirmos no destino. Na hora certa, vocês descobrirão. Temos que ir agora, garotas. Aqui nossos caminhos se separam, mas em breve tornaremos a nos encontrar, se o destino permitir. – finalizou Afrodite.

Uma nova onda de luz invadiu o quarto, e as deusas desapareceram. Os dez adolescentes se entreolharam, preocupados.

- E vocês, fadinhas, estão com medo? – brincou Sasuke.

- Quem tem medo perde a luta antes de começar, garoto. Se você não aprendeu isso, então não aprendeu nada. – disse Sakura.

- Ah, quer saber, estamos perdendo tempo discutindo aqui. Vamos dormir! – decidiu Temari.

Os garotos assentiram, e saíram pelo quadro, em silêncio. As meninas se entreolharam, conversaram um pouco, e logo adormeceram.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Significado de algumas expressões do texto:**

**1 – **Sim, brincadeira mega retardada, eu sei.

**2 – Silencieux **quer dizer algo como "silenciador" em francês. Como o som se propaga pelo ar, nada mais correto do que a Ino lançar esse feitiço.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Demorei menos pra atualizar, não? HIAHAOAHAOS, e, dessa vez, o capítulo foi maior, fufufu.**

**Como andam me perguntando muito sobre isso, e eu estou com uma preguiça DA-NA-DA de repetir toda hora isso em resposta de reviews, eu não me inspirem em W.I.T.C.H. e nem em Winx Club pra escrever isso. É que desde pequena eu leio livros de mitologia, sobre leprechauns, banshees, veelas, dríades, e outros seres, e foi daí que me surgiu a idéia. Numa passagem da fic, quase no final, onde eles irão pro reino das garotas, irão aparecer vários seres místicos como centauros, e essas coisas.**

**Ah, e quanto aos feitiços em francês, não se assustem se estiver errado, às vezes. Sendo uma falante de português, meu francês pode ser realmente terrível. **

**Por hoje, é só.**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: **LOL.

**Mariah-chan17: **Poisé, uma demora realmente enooorme por um capítulo quase drabble. Mas agora eles vão aumentar, XDD'.

**thais uchiha: **HAIAHSISH, mas como pode ver, já se reencontraram.

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **LOL, sim, é pra valer mesmo. E um conselho muito importante que pode existir é: "Leia bons livros tenha uma alimentação saudável. O Naruto é a única criatura que consegue viver só de ramen.". Sim, eu sei apenas algumas palavras em japonês, e em francês eu não sou lá aquelas coisas, meu curso não é muito avançado. Quando eu terminar o meu de inglês, que é uma língua que falo bem, eu farei um curso mais avançado de francês.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Sim, como pode ver, eles já estão começando a se entender, tirando as alfinetadas de vez em quando. Mas eles vão se entender ainda melhor, porque irão precisar uns dos outros.

**The uchiha girl: **Angel?

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: **HGIASHAIASH, que bom que gostou.

(17/10/07)


	6. Risadas, escorpiões, Orochimaru

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 5 – Risadas, escorpiões, Orochimaru. **

Mais um dia amanhecia e os raios de sol entravam timidamente pelas janelas do castelo. Os meninos acordaram e entraram no quarto das meninas novamente, pela passagem atrás do quadro. Encontraram as camas das garotas vazias e arrumadas, sinal de que haviam levantado cedo.Desceram, e tomaram o café com Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade e as garotas. Passaram a manhã no Castelo, os garotos cavalgando, e as meninas tendo aulas de francês com uma veela instrutora, Marie(1).

- E aí, depois do almoço, o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Sasuke, descendo de Potrus, seu cavalo.

- Atazanar as fadinhas? – sugeriu Naruto, guardando os cavalos no estábulo.

- Me parece uma boa idéia. Quem tá comigo? – concordou Gaara, ajudando Naruto.

- APOIADO!

Na hora do almoço, eles não encontraram as cinco garotas na mesa. Naruto, pra variar, comeu mais ramen do que podia, e estava com a cara toda lambuzada.

- ONDCHE ESCHTAPM CHUACH FILIACH, TCHUNALDXI? – perguntou Naruto, com a boca cheia de torrada.

- Como disse? – perguntou Tsunade, se segurando para não rir.

- Onde estão suas filhas, Tsunade? – respondeu ele, engolindo a comida.

- Devem estar no bosque, elas almoçaram mais cedo e saíram, não me dizendo aonde iam. – respondeu a loira, rindo.

Os garotos terminaram de comer, e saíram do castelo. Era um dia ensolarado, perfeito para passeios. Andaram pelo bosque, procurando as cinco, sem sucesso. De repente, ouviram risadas, vindas de uma clareira. Aproximaram-se, escondendo-se atrás de árvores.

- Bem, mudando de assunto... Vamos falar de garotos! – animou-se Ino.

- Ah, meu Deus, até que tava demorando pra começar a falar nisso... – lamentou Temari.

- Ora, é um assunto importante! Duvido que vocês não gostem de alguém... E cada vez eu acerto mais nos meus palpites sobre quem vocês gostam! – caçoou Ino.

- Mas você nunca fala de quem gosta... – aborreceu-se Hinata.

- Está bem, eu sei! – concordou Ino. – Bem, hoje eu prometo que falo! Vamos começar pela Sakura!

- Bem... Não gosto de ninguém... Só acho Sasuke bonito.. – disse Sakura, morrendo de vergonha.. Os cinco garotos, escondidos no arbusto, ficaram com os queixos caídos.

- Só porque ele é parecido com o Sai, não é? – caçoou Tenten.

- Bem, isso é... Quero dizer, eu não posso gostar de Sai, é meu primo(2)! Vocês sabem que isso é errado! – comentou Sakura. – Mas e vocês, de quem gostam?

- Vocês sabem de quem eu gosto... Só que ele não me nota... – disse Hinata, suspirando.

Naquela hora, Naruto(3),tentando ouvir melhor a conversa, mudou de lugar no arbusto, esmagando algumas folhas secas. Fez um pouco de barulho, mas os garotos acharam que elas não iam perceber, e continuaram ali. Ino levantou uma sobrancelha, e chamou a atenção das meninas.

- SILÊNCIO! Tem alguém nos ouvindo! Tenten?

- Caham! Meninas, vocês viram o tanto de escorpiões que estão naquele arbusto ali? – disse Tenten, pra ver no que aquilo iria dar.

Os cinco garotos saíram berrando do arbusto, levando a sério o que Tenten dissera, enquanto as garotas rolavam no chão de tanto rir.

- Ouviram os gritos? Pareciam a Marie, quando via aquelas liquidações de sapatos! Será que eles não estão jogando pelos dois times? – caçoou Temari, com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, devido ao riso.

- Já se divertiram, não? Agora, podem parar de tirar sarro? – perguntou Gaara.

- Está bem, está bem! Bem, meninas, eles estragaram nossa conversa, vamos voltar pro castelo. – disse Tenten.

Elas saíram da clareira, e os garotos, como não tinham nada pra fazer, foram atrás. Marie já estava na porta do castelo, enfurecida, pois as garotas estavam com suas aulas de francês atrasadas. Os garotos, como estavam desocupados, decidiram passar o dia na casa da árvore. Desceram à noite, para jantar, e encontraram todos na mesa, com o jantar já na metade. Terminaram o jantar e suas mães deram as mesmas recomendações de sempre, e eles foram para os quartos, dormirem.

Os garotos, decididos a ouvir mais fofocas das garotas, entraram no quarto delas novamente, pela passagem atrás do quadro. Eles as encontraram fazendo uma guerra de travesseiros, pulando adoidadas.

- Olha! Durante a noite, elas se revelam! – caçoou Neji.

No mesmo momento, as garotas pararam do jeito que estavam, e olharam pra eles. Ao lado do quadro, havia uma janela enorme, que estava aberta, para ventilar o quarto, já que era uma noite de verão.

- Quem é aquele na janela? – perguntou Temari.

As meninas olharam na direção que Temari olhava, e ficaram brancas de susto. Os garotos viraram para olhar, e viram um homem de cabelos negros, compridos, branco, esguio, com olhos amarelados profundos. Tinha um sorriso maligno estampado no rosto.

- Até que as dicas de Itachi foram úteis... Encontre os garotos, e encontrará as fadinhas... Pelo menos disse a verdade, antes de morrer... – disse o homem, rindo.

- Quem é você? – indagou Sakura.

- Sou Orochimaru. Vamos dispensar as apresentações, eu já sei quem vocês são, e acredito que as deusas do Olimpo já devem ter contado a historinha... Mandei sinais falsos pra elas, para asssustá-las e fazer com que avisassem vocês, pra andarem sempre em grupo coisas desse tipo. Era crucial que acabasse com vocês cinco de uma vez só... O único detalhe com que eu não esperava, é que os filhos de Kakashi tomassem conhecimento do fato... Mas a ligação dos dez veio a calhar. Sim, é algo útil ter vocês dez aqui... Afinal, tenho contas a acertar com Kakashi também...

- LIGAÇÃO? Não temos ligação nenhuma com elas! – vociferou Sasuke.

- Eu achava que os filhos de Kakashi iam herdar a burrice do pai, mas não que essa burrice se desenvolveria de maneira crônica... A resposta é tão simples... Qual seria a ligação de um garoto a uma fada elemental da Terra, a não ser a de que ele é um guerreiro elemental da Terra?

- Os guerreiros elementais não existem há muito tempo! – retrucou Gaara.

- Era apenas uma linhagem que ficou oculta... Nunca estranharam o fato de os antepassados homens da família de Kakashi terem todos realizado grandes feitos? Ah, e sofrido grandes mortes, é bom acrescentar.

- Está mentindo para nos afetar! – gritou Naruto.

- Eu, mentindo? Achei que vocês mereciam o privilégio de ouvir verdades antes de sumirem da face da Terra... Bem, eu vou precisar de vocês pra realizar algumas coisinhas pra mim. Por isso, não irei acabar com vocês agora...

Tendo dito isto, uma névoa azulada tomou conta do quarto, e os dez adolescentes desmaiaram, sem enxergar mais nada.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Significado de algumas expressões do texto:**

**1 – **Ah, sim, Marie vai atazaná-las muito.

**2 – **Vai haver um motivo bem importante para eu colocar o Sai como primo das garotas. No finalzinho, vocês verão porque.

**3 – **Sempre ele pra atrapalhar, tsk tsk tsk!

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Esse capítulo não foi muito grande, embora o próximo eu ache que vá ser bem grande. Principalmente pelo fato de que todos irão brigar, e vai sobrar pra Tenten juntar eles de novo.**

**OMG, spoiler! UAHASHO.**

**Por hora, é só.**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: **Sim, eles queriam ver elas fofocando, sim.

**uchiha maH': **HAIAISHSO, idem, eu fico horas babando com isso. maluca

**Jéssica Trakinas: **Continuo sim eê

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **Meu nome também é francês: Desirée. Quanto ao feitiço do som, é verdade que deveria ser uma combinação entre e Ino e a Hinata, mas preferi deixar só pra Ino porque a Hinata vai ter outros feitiços ao longo da fic.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **LOL, elas não vão perder tempo comendo, acho que vão ficar babando nos meninos.

**Mariah-chan17: **Sim, vai rolar um clima sim. Principalmente pela parte dos garotos começarem a aceitar melhor a companhia delas.

**aninhaXDD': **LOL.

**feeeeeer: **Os poderes da Sakura realmente não são muito óbvios, mas farão uma grande diferença no final.

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: **Sim, é o amor sim.

**Eitir: **LOL, obgê.

(19/10/07)


	7. Vejo o fogo em seus olhos

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 6 – Vejo o fogo em seus olhos...**

Acordaram quase que ao mesmo tempo, dentro de um calabouço enorme, no alto de uma torre. Em vez de uma porta, havia grades. Mas não eram grades compostas por barras de ferro. Grades mágicas, de fogo. Numa pequena janela, via-se o centro do Reino do Oeste.

- Minha cabeça... – começou Ino.

- Estão todas inteiras? – perguntou Neji.

- Hum, sim. E vocês? – disse Temari.

- Idem... O que é aquilo na porta? – perguntou Naruto.

- Grades mágicas. Como não sabemos o feitiço usado para criá-las, não podemos destruí-las. – lamentou Sakura, raivosa.

- Isso tudo é culpa de vocês, Sakura! Orochimaru estava atrás de vocês, não de nós. – vociferou Sasuke.

- Sim, mas vocês poderiam ter se livrado se não tivessem ido dar uma de enxeridos no nosso quarto! – retrucou Sakura.

- JÁ CHEGA! Brigando desse jeito jamais vamos sair daqui! - gritou Tenten.

- Não adianta, Tenten. Não há como sair daqui. Tudo que nos resta fazer é desistir e esperar. – sussurrou Hinata.

Todos se acomodaram no chão, suspirando. Tenten levantou-se e foi até a janela. Ela sabia que devia fazer alguma coisa para que parassem de brigar e não desistissem. Só não sabia o quê. Bom, então só restava apelar, pra ver se um deles entendia.

Eles a olharam, não entendendo o que ela fazia, virada para a janela. E sua voz começou a encher o ambiente.

- Era uma vez, um garoto de cabelos negros lindos, que não gostava de se ocupar com coisas tolas. Ele era obrigado a passar alguns dias com uma fada, e ela gostava de mexer com flores. Perto de onde o garoto morava, havia um galpão cheio de ferramentas de jardinagem. A fada, um dia, quis criar uma espécie rara de lírios, e convenceu o garoto a ficar de guarda no galpão com ela, para que nenhum animal entrasse lá e estragasse as flores.

Todos estavam escutando as palavras dela com atenção, e ela decidiu prosseguir.

- O garoto estava cansado de cuidar das flores, e decidiu chamar um troll para cuidar do galpão. Durante a noite, o troll ficou bravo, e destruiu o galpão inteiro. A mãe do garoto e a mãe da fada ficaram muito bravas, mas não brigaram com eles. Todas as flores que a fada havia plantado foram destruídas pelo troll. Ela ficou muito magoada com o garoto, por ele não ter levado a sério aquela tarefa. E o garoto, naquela noite, foi até a floresta, buscar lírios iguais aos que haviam sido destruídos, para se desculpar. No dia seguinte, a fada havia ido embora. Mas o garoto não desistiu de se desculpar com ela. – disse Tenten, calma. – Ele era um garoto muito importante. E embora ele errasse às vezes, ele nunca desistia de tentar.

Todos eles olharam Tenten sem entender nada. Exceto um. Neji.

- Tenten está certa. Tem que existir algum meio de sairmos daqui. – disse ele, olhando para o teto.

- Nós temos que pensar em algo que não seja óbvio... – disse Ino.

- Algo que não seja óbvio... O óbvio seria água contra fogo... Algo não convencional é fogo contra o fogo. – disse Sakura.

- Fogo contra fogo, que coisa patética. Todos sabemos que água é o elemento natural oposto do fogo! Deixe de ser burra, Sakura! – desdenhou Sasuke.

- Hinata, jogue um pouco de água na grade. Mas, se afastem todos primeiro, se acontecer o que eu penso, é perigoso ficar perto.

Encostaram-se todos na parede, inclusive Hinata. Ela direcionou um feitiço para a grade. A água simplesmente evaporou com o calor.

- Eu não disse? Temari, você vai ter que segurar a grade, e tentar controlá-la. Eu tenho medo de que a magia da grade seja forte demais e você acabe se machucando. – advertiu Sakura.

- Pode deixar, Sakura, eu sei me cuidar. – disse Temari, tocando as barras de fogo da grade, com força.

Minutos depois, começou a sentir desconforto. Fechou os olhos, em sinal de um sentimento de dor, e pressionou com mais força a grade. Shikamaru viu que ela dava pequenos gemidos de dor, e percebeu que estava se machucando.

- Sakura, ela está se machucando! Peça pra ela soltar! – berrou o garoto, em um tom de preocupação.

- Não posso! Esse tipo de ligação é única. Ou Temari consome a grade, ou a grade consome Temari.

Shikamaru calou-se, e encostou-se na parede, pensativo. Começou a pensar em qual de seus irmãos se encaixaria melhor como guerreiro elemental do fogo, já que Orochimaru simplesmente lhes dissera isso.

Seria mesmo verdade? Ou Orochimaru estava caçoando?

Olhou Temari, que estava cada vez mais fraca.

Naruto não seria apropriado. Não era impulsivo. Nem Neji. Calmo demais. Sasuke e Gaara eram frios, raramente demonstravam emoções. Desta maneira, o único que sobrava era... _ele. _

Realmente, pensou ele, houve momentos em sua vida, em que ele parecia ser dominado por um espírito impulsivo, e agia sem pensar. Kurenai uma vez dissera: _"Sabe, Shika, às vezes esse seu humor me assusta. Lembra-me o fogo. Queimando as minhas certezas de mãe.". _Olhou novamente para Temari, que agora possuía grossas lágrimas insistindo em escorrer pelo rosto.

Ele não soube o que foi. Se fora desespero, raiva, preocupação. Só viu que, no instante seguinte, segurava fortemente as mãos de Temari, e que as mãos dela ainda se apoiavam na grade. Ela não tardou a perceber.

- Solte as minhas mãos, Shikamaru, você vai se queimar.

- Eu não vou me queimar. Você sabe que não. Olhe nos meus olhos.

Temari levantou a cabeça, abriu os olhos e olhou no fundo dos olhos negros dele. Admirou-se.

- Vejo o fogo em seus olhos...

Ele sorriu. Ela via. Então era verdade.

- Mas mesmo assim, Shikamaru, solte minha mão. Você vai acabar se machucando por pouca coisa.

- Eu já falei que não.

Ele segurou com mais força. Todos no calabouço olhavam pra ele e Temari, sem entender nada. Instantes depois, a grade se desmaterializou. Temari caiu de joelhos no chão, e ele se abaixou para ampará-la.

- Eu não disse. Ter um cérebro as vezes ajuda, _fadinha._

Ele sorriu e ajudou Temari a se levantar. Uma esfera brilhante alaranjada pairava no ar, no meio do calabouço. Os outros oito adolescentes olhavam para ela pasmos.

- Vocês são as pás de feitiços aqui. Sabem o que é isso? – perguntou Gaara.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Veja, Shikamaru, está indo em sua direção. Sugiro que toque nela, deve ser pra você. – disse Hinata.

Shikamaru fez uma cara desconfiada, se recusando a se aproximar um centímetro sequer da esfera.

- Se é com isso que se preocupa, não precisa. Não é magia negra. – disse Tenten.

Shikamaru tocou a esfera devagar, e ela começou a se dissipar. Em seu lugar, apareceu uma espada, que pousou nas mãos dele. As garotas ficaram boquiabertas.

- Pela cara de vocês, devem saber o que é isto, não? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Sim... É uma das espadas dos guerreiros elementais. As deusas nos contaram sobre elas uma vez, e nos disseram que estavam desaparecidas a um bom tempo, e ninguém sabia como encontrá-las. As deusas nos falaram também que talvez fosse preciso que uma grande prova de alguma virtude fosse apresentada para que a espada pudesse ser usada pelo seu verdadeiro dono. Pelo visto, Shikamaru deve ser um dos guerreiros elementais, e ao ajudar Temari, demonstrou alguma das virtudes nobres, para conseguir obter a espada.

- Bom, já que Shika é um dos guerreiros, nós também somos, não somos? Somos irmãos dele! – disse Naruto, empolgado.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Tudo isso depende de muita coisa. Mas, vamos sair logo daqui. Orochimaru deve estar aprontando, e nós devemos pará-lo, é nossa obrigação. Já é tarde pra desistir. – disse Ino, suspirando.

Todos assentiram, e passaram pela porta, e desceram várias escadas. Saíram por outra porta, e acabaram parando no bosque. O dia estava amanhecendo, e não tinham nenhuma pista de Orochimaru. O que poderiam fazer?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Agradecimento**

**À Mika-chan, **pela conversa no msn, e pelas idéias criativas que me deu. E por ter respondido as reviews.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**Capítulos maiores? É, talvez. Embora eu ache que esse tenha sido bem curto, mas se bem que não tinha muito o que escrever. E, agradecendo de novo à Mika-chan, pelas idéias boas pra fic que ela me deu no msn, e também sobre a sugestão à respeito da Pandora.**

**Por hoje, é só.**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2**- Arigatô pela review, e por enquanto é só briga, briga e mais briga, mais não tem o ditado 'quem desdenha quer comprar?'.

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme-** Que legal que o seu nome também é francês. E em relação à caixa de Pandora, de repente ela aparece. Arigatô pela review.

**Mariah-chan17**- Está ai a continuação. Realmente o lance os garotos ficou legal. E bem... O Itachi tá morto, mas quem sabe ele não reviva? Arigatô pela review.

**aninhaXDD**- Espero que você tenha gostado desse capí­tulo. Arigatô pela review.

**Gu3Mii**- Arigatô pela review. Que bom que você está achando a fic legal, continue lendo.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** - Bem, nem tudo pode ser flores na vida deles, não. Mais em pouco tempo você vai ver que nem foi tão ruim até ele aparecer. Arigatô pela review.

**uchiha maH'** - Você vai se surpreender com o que Orochimaru é capaz de fazer. Continue lendo. Arigatô pela review.

**Haine Uzumaki-** Que bom que você gosta de mitologia. Espero que continue lendo, e tem um livro chamado 'Spirits, Fairies, Leprechaun and Goblins: A Encyclopedia' de Carol Rose. Eu realmente recomendo, ele é muito bom. Arigatô pela review.

(23/10/07)


	8. Tão claro como a água

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 7 – Tão claro como a água.**

Estavam no meio de um bosque, e nem rastro de Orochimaru. Já anoitecia, e a floresta estava razoavelmente clara, por causa do luar.

- Não tem como prosseguir. Não sabemos pra onde Orochimaru foi. E, além do mais, já anoiteceu, e vai ser difícil andarmos por aí durante a noite. – lamentou Temari.

- Vamos ter de acampar aqui. Amanhã continuamos. – disse Sakura.

- Acampar? Como? Onde está o hotel 24 horas? Eu não vejo ele! – caçoou Sasuke.

- Ora essa, cale a boca, se você não pode dizer nada construtivo. Eu e as garotas temos poderes, podemos dar um jeito de conseguir o básico para uma noite.

As garotas assentiram e fizeram alguns feitiços básicos. Temari conjurou uma fogueira, Tenten conjurou frutas e construiu rapidamente uma casa na árvore, Ino fez uma barreira mágica perto da fogueira, para que o vento não apagasse o fogo, Sakura e Hinata foram buscar água num lago que ficava próximo da clareira.Voltaram e se acomodaram em volta da fogueira.

Os garotos conversavam entre si, contavam piadas. As garotas estavam em silêncio, Hinata um pouco afastada delas. Naruto percebeu e decidiu conversar com ela. Sentou-se ao lado da morena, sorrindo.

- Hinata.

- Sim, Naruto?

- Eu quero te contar algo! Eu tive um sonho muito legal quando estava no calabouço!

- Mesmo, Naruto?

- É! Eu sonhei que eu caminhava perto de um lago, e tinha algo muito brilhante no fundo do lago, Hinata! E uma voz parecida com a sua dizia pra mim _"tão claro como a água!". _E quando eu mergulhava pra ver o que era, eu acordava! Eu não entendi, mas foi muito legal.

Hinata sorriu docemente pra ele e levantou-se. Foi até Tenten, que estava na casa da árvore, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Tem algo pra me dizer, Hinata? – perguntou Tenten, mastigando uma maçã.

- Sim, Naruto teve um sonho. Você pode interpretá-lo? – pediu Hinata.

- Sim, conte-me o sonho.

E Hinata contou. Detalhe por detalhe. E quanto mais Hinata prosseguia, mais Tenten sorria.

- E então, Tenten? O que tudo isso quer dizer?

- Simples, Hinata. Naruto é o guerreiro elemental da água. O que estava brilhando no fundo do lago deve ser a espada da água, e ele acordava quando mergulhava porque certamente terá de descobrir sozinho o que deve fazer pra obter a espada. – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo.

Hinata quis continuar, mas foi interrompida por Sakura, que subira na casa da árvore, sendo seguida pelas irmãs e pelos garotos.

- Bem, nós vamos dormir agora. Amanhã temos de continuar.

Os dez adolescentes acomodaram-se na casa da árvore, e logo adormeceram. Naruto, no meio da noite, acordou com sede, e decidiu beber água no lago. Caminhou até lá lentamente e avistou Hinata na beira do lago, com os pés na água.

- Naruto! O que está fazendo aqui essa hora? – perguntou a garota, assustada.

- Eu acordei com sede, e vim tomar água. E você? – disse o loiro, rindo, e se sentando ao lado dela na beira do lago.

- Bem, olhar a água às vezes me acalma. Estava tendo pesadelos. Bom, Naruto... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – respondeu ela, tensa.

- O que é, Hinata? Você parece nervosa. – perguntou Naruto.

- Bem, é sobre o sonho que você teve. Tenten o interpretou. – começou Hinata, sorrindo docemente, como sempre fazia.

- E o que ele significa? – empolgou-se Naruto, sorrindo.

- Significa que você é o guerreiro elemental da água. O que brilhava no fundo do lago é a espada da água, e você com certeza terá de descobrir sozinho o que deve fazer pra obter a espada. – falou Hinata, suspirando.

- Não é legal, Hinata! Entendeu? Eu sou o guerreiro elemental da água, você é a fada elemental da água, e você é a melhor amiga que eu tenho! Vai ser legal ter os mesmo poderes que você, e tamb-

Naruto teria continuado a sua tagarelice, se Hinata não o tivesse empurrado pro lado. Quando foi reclamar com ela por ter feito aquilo, viu algo que, se não tivesse visto Shikamaru não se queimar com a grade do calabouço, ele não teria acreditado.

- Vá, Naruto, volte! Volte pra casa da árvore, saia! – gritou Hinata desesperadamente.

E Naruto não sabia o que fazer. E ele nem sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. O calmo lago estava tomado por ondas que ameaçavam atingi-lo, e Hinata tentava controlá-las, claramente sem sucesso.

- HINATA! – foi a única coisa que disse, antes de ver Hinata afundar no meio do lago.

E ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo. E tomado por um espírito impulsivo, sem se dar conta do que fazia, mergulhou no lago, para trazer Hinata de volta à superfície. E quando envolvia Hinata com um dos braços, ele notou algo. Uma esfera azul-clara, brilhante, no fundo do lago. E ele sabia o que era. Não hesitou. Tocou-a desesperadamente, e em seu lugar apareceu o que ele imaginava que apareceria. Uma espada azul-clara. A espada da água.

Nadou até a superfície, e assustou ao ver que o lago ainda estava tomado pelos maremotos. E uma onda certamente iria acertá-lo, e acertaria Hinata junto. Como a onda estava próxima demais, ele só fechou os olhos e levou o braço ao rosto, para não ver o golpe.

E ficou esperando o golpe. E o golpe não veio. Abriu os olhos devagar, com medo. E viu que o lago estava calmo novamente. Nadou até a borda e subiu na grama, deitando Hinata no chão. A fada logo recuperou os sentidos, tossindo e cuspindo água na cara de Naruto.

- Desculpe pela água no rosto, Naruto. – disse ela, sorrindo fracamente. – Você me salvou, Naruto, me salvou.

E Naruto sorriu, ao vê-la abraçando-o de maneira afetuosa. Retribuiu o abraço, e talvez teriam ficado um bom tempo ali, se não tivessem ouvido gritos.

- Olhem, eles estão ali!

Era Sakura. E não era só ela. Todos os outros adolescentes estavam ali, assustados.

- Onde vocês estavam? Ficamos preocupados! – ralhou Ino.

E eles contaram toda a história. Deram muitos risinhos, exclamações de sustos.

- Bem, vamos dormir. E nada de levantar de novo! – disse Tenten. – Temari, você pode secar a roupa deles?

- Posso sim. – concordou a loira, murmurando um feitiço para fazer a água desprender-se das roupas em forma de vapor, através do calor.

E foram todos dormir, sem ter a menor idéia do que os esperava, embora soubessem que o desafio não seria fácil. Nada fácil.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**HAOAHSOI, alguém conseguiu descobrir quem eram a fada e o garoto da estória da Tenten, que ela contou no capítulo passado? Acho que sim, tava bem fácil. Me falem se conseguiram! Bom... Mais um capítulo, ahm? Ficou muito água com açúcar? Bom, talvez não esteja sendo o que muitos esperam, tipo beijos desentupidores de pia, maaas, aguardem os capítulos finais. No fim, tudo se resolve! HAOAHAI, e, garanto que vai ter alguns beijinhos, que, afinal, é o que todos queremos.**

**Por hora, é só.**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **Sim, de vez em quando ele usa o cérebro pra pensar, em vez de só dormir.

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: **Obrigada, continuo sim :D'.

**Mariah-chan17: **HAOASOSH, também achei que ele fez alguma coisa legal.

**Dite: **HAOSHSI, que bom que gostou. E, não, não é chatice, vou dar um jeito de encaixar o Haku e o Kinimaro.

**Jéssica Trakinas: **Que bom que gostou. Mitologia é algo legal, mesmo.

**aninhaXDD: **LOL.

**uchiha maH': **Sim, ele vai dar bastante trabalho. Mas vai acabar cometendo uma burrada enorme, que vai ser a deixa pros garotos acabarem com ele.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Que bom que gostou da parte do Shika-kun.

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **HAOAHJAPSHSDO, legal! Quando eu tiver tempo vou ir ler sua fic :D'. e, sim, vou continuar, não vou obrigar o pobre do Sasuke a beijar o Tio Purpurina. Seria nojento demais.

**Near11: **Que bom que achou a fic legal, LOL.

**Juh-chan X3: **E você conseguiu deduzir quem eram a fada e o garoto da estória da Tenten?

**Haine Uzumaki: **Não li ainda, vou ver se na livraria aqui perto de casa tem! Outros livros bons são a coleção do 'Artemis Fowl', escritos por 'Eoin Colfer'. São bem divertidos, eu já li todos, falam de demônios, elfos, duendes...

**Gu3Mii: **HAOPAHAOAJ, que bom que você gosta da minha maneira de escrever.

**NaH-Higurashi: **Sim, continuo.

**Vickk: **AIAAOAJAOAJAS.

**The uchiha girl: **Aaaah, lembrei de você, auahaiahaos. Hinata Angel, certo? Fufufu, é que você falou só Angel, e eu não lembrei uuv.

**Saya-oneechan: **Já to postando .

(31/10/07)


	9. Segredos dos garotos

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 8 – Segredos dos garotos.**

Os dez adolescentes acordaram cedo, com os pássaros cantando. Pelo visto, Orochimaru ainda não havia destruído aquele bosque, e seus pais deviam estar preocupadíssimos, pois eles haviam sumido depois do almoço do dia anterior.

Tiveram como café da manhã algumas frutas que Tenten conjurara, e enquanto comiam, ouviam Naruto narrar pela vigésima vez como ele salvara Hinata, e a nova versão continha sereias e quimeras. "Talvez" - pensou Sasuke. – "na próxima versão apareçam dragões.".

Os animais da floresta haviam aparecido para ver o que causava tamanho alvoroço na clareira. Gaara e Sasuke tentaram se aproximar de alguns coelhos, mas ao sentirem o toque das mãos deles, os animais se embrenharam nos arbustos e sumiram. Gaara suspirou, e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Ino.

- Sasuke, isso não vai dar certo. Nós vamos ter que contar pra elas. – disse ele, olhando para o céu.

- Contar o quê? – perguntou Ino, interessada. – Como vocês assustaram os coelhinhos? É algum tipo de repelente, ou um truque de mágica?

- Não, não é nada disso. – cortou Sasuke, entediado. – É por causa de Orochimaru.

Exclamações surpresas pela parte das garotas. Shikamaru bocejou e Naruto até parou de contar a história sobre o salvamento, que nessa altura do campeonato já até tinha Orochimaru como personagem coadjuvante, para encarar o irmão.

- Sasuke, você sabe que não podem-

- Quieto, Naruto. Os animais fugiram de nós por causa da influência de uma maldição de Orochimaru. – interrompeu Sasuke.

- QUÊ? – exclamaram as cinco garotas, em uníssono.

- É verdade. Orochimaru amaldiçoou-nos, com exceção de Shikamaru, quando estávamos com cinco anos, e papai havia nos levado para um campo de treinamento dos guerreiros do Reino. Naruto e Gaara possuem um demônio dentro de si, eu possuo uma espécie de selo, e Neji pos-

- CALE A BOCA! – gritou Neji, irritado, interrompendo Sasuke. – Você sabe que mamãe nos proibiu de falar isso pra alguém, seja quem for! Você traiu nosso segredo! E agora, com certeza essas abelhudas vão espalhar para outros reinos o segredo, imbecil!

Tendo dito isto, Neji levantou-se e saiu da clareira, correndo. Os nove adolescentes o olhavam, assustados.

- O que é que Neji possui? – perguntou Tenten.

- Acho que é melhor que você pergunte a ele. Você pode ir atrás dele, não pode? – sugeriu Shikamaru.

- Posso. – concordou Tenten, e saiu pelo bosque atrás dele.

Encontrou-o de costas numa clareira vizinha. Caminhou lentamente até ele, acanhada.

- Neji. – chamou ela.

Ele virou-se para encará-la, com raiva. Estava com os punhos cerrados, e tinha uma expressão zangada no rosto.

- O que foi, fadinha? Veio rir da minha cara? Veio dizer que eu sou um tipo de aberração, ahm? – gritou ele, segurando o braço dela.

- Conte-me ao menos o que é. Por favor. – pediu ela, sorrindo fracamente.

E ele tirou do braço direito uma faixa que ele usava, que continha o símbolo do Reino do Oeste. Havia uma espécie de símbolo no braço, como Tenten constatou, e ela não saberia explicar o que era.

- Sabe o que é isso? – vendo ela acenar com a cabeça de uma forma negativa, continuou. – É uma marca de Orochimaru. Que me faz ter pesadelos, e às vezes fazer coisas ruins. Meus irmãos conseguem controlar suas maldições com sua força de vontade, mas a minha às vezes foge do meu controle. E que mostra que não valho nada diante deles, pois eles têm mais força que eu. Satisfeita, agora? Vá embora, me deixe sozinho!

E ela compreendeu, pela primeira vez, o porquê dele ter chamado um troll numa certa noite...

- Como assim, não vale nada? Pois fique sabendo que você vale, sim! Pelo menos pra mim, você vale muito! – disse ela, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. - foi a resposta dele.

- Sei, sim! Você é que não sabe! Se você não valesse nada pra mim, eu não confiaria em você! Teria medo de você! – retrucou ela.

E ele encarou-a de uma maneira diferente da qual a encarara por todos aqueles anos. Era incrível a maneira pela qual ela sempre encontrava uma resposta para qualquer insinuação, mas também era incrível o jeito com que ela discutia, mas ainda assim, conseguia ser doce com os outros.

E ela era exatamente o oposto dele, ele percebeu. Ele só dava respostas frias e curtas aos outros, não se preocupava em dizer sequer uma palavra de carinho a alguém. No fundo, ele tinha medo que as outras pessoas não aceitassem. Ele sabia, quando as pessoas tinham medo dele, as maneiras delas se tornavam estúpidas, geladas. E ele não sabia pedir perdão. Ele nunca havia dito 'me desculpe'. Ele não conseguia. Mas descobriu, naquele momento, que Tenten o aceitava de qualquer maneira.

Ele a abraçou de maneira desesperada, como nunca tinha abraçado alguém, nem mesmo Kurenai, sua mãe. E ele esboçou um sorriso, coisa que ele raramente fazia, ao vê-la retribuir o abraço, e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. E, pela primeira vez, ele teve coragem de dizer:

- Obrigado, Tenten. Você também vale muito pra mim.

Soltaram-se do abraço, Tenten anormalmente corada, por algum motivo que Neji não sabia explicar.

- Certo. É melhor voltarmos. – disse Tenten.

E ele começou a ter uma sensação ruim. E ele sabia bem o que aquela sensação indicava. E o pior de tudo é que estava sozinho com Tenten ali. Podia acabar machucando-a.

- Vá na frente. Eu te alcanço. – retrucou, nervoso.

Levou a mão ao braço direito, exatamente no lugar onde ficava a marca, e caiu ajoelhado no chão. Percebeu que Tenten ainda não tinha ido.

- Mas, por que você não quer voltar? – perguntou ela, estranhando o fato dele não querer voltar.

- A minha maldição! Está se manifestando! Vá, agora! Eu vou acabar te machucando, Tenten! – respondeu, abalado.

E Tenten não foi, achou que ele estava brincando. Mas teve que acreditar no que o garoto dissera quando ele se levantara e a empurrara contra uma árvore.

- Tolice. Achando que tinha a maldição sobre controle. – disse Neji, com a voz fria e modulada. – E você, é outra tola, achando que ia conseguir me "ajudar". Eu prefiro estar amaldiçoado. Assim, tenho muito mais força do que os medíocres dos meus irmãos. – e, estando prendendo Tenten contra a árvore, levou uma das mãos ao pescoço dela, com o intuito de estrangulá-la.

- Acorde, Neji. Eu sei que consegue. Afinal, esse não é você. – disse Tenten, disfarçando o nervosismo.

- Não. Eu gosto de estar assim. – retrucou ele, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

- Então, se não quer o fazer por você, faça-o pelos outros. Seus irmãos! Seus pais! Por mim! – falou a garota, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

- Por que acha que eu faria isso por você? – questionou ele.

- Porque é o único amigo verdadeiro que eu tenho! Talvez o garoto a quem eu confiaria a minha própria vida!

- Você não faria isso. É como os outros. – retrucou ele, amargamente. – Só sabem falar, falar e falar. Nunca fazem nada a respeito, não podem provar nada.

- Faria, sim! Estou fazendo. Não queria me matar? Por acaso eu escapei de você? Tenho poderes, poderia ter feito isso facilmente. Caso não tenha percebido, estou deixando-o decidir se irá me matar ou não. Estou confiando minha vida a você. – respondeu ela, olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele encarou-a, atônito, e fechou os olhos. Abriu-os novamente e afastou-se dela, perturbado.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria fazer isso, realmente não queria. – disse ele, gesticulando de uma maneira um tanto ridícula.

- Eu sei que não. – assentiu Tenten, e apontando um vão entre as árvores, decidiu continuar. – Veja. Você sabe o que é. É pra você.

E Neji olhou para o lugar para o qual Tenten apontava. E viu o que jamais esperaria ver. Uma esfera esverdeada reluzente. E deduziu, como qualquer um deduziria: só poderia ser a espada da terra.

- Eu não posso ser o dono dela, Tenten. Se minha maldição se manifestar, posso acabar machucando alguém com isso. – retrucou ele.

- Maldição? Sua marca no braço está sumindo, Neji. – disse ela, apontando o braço dele. – E, se você não se tornar o dono da espada, ninguém mais o será. Você não irá machucar ninguém, e nem fazer nenhum mal. E saiba que, acima de tudo, que eu confio em você.

Ele sorriu discretamente com as palavras dela, e tocou a esfera. A espada pousou em suas mãos, reluzindo.

- E agora, Neji, vamos voltar. Orochimaru não vai esperar até hora do chá pra começar a aprontar.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Yo minna!**

**HAOAHAOAHASOSH, teve gente que conseguiu descobrir o garoto e a garota da estória que a Tenten havia contado no capítulo em que o Shikamaru consegue a espada do fogo! Estava fácil! Sim, eram o próprio Neji e a própria Tenten! A marca no braço direito, foi uma adaptação da tatuagem que os Hyuugas da família secundária possuem na testa. Eu achei que iria ficar meio esquisito o Neji com aquela marca na testa, e decidi mudá-la de lugar. **

**Realmente, me desculpem pela demora para postar. Tive uns bloqueios mentais, e eu pensava em digitar o capítulo no feriado, mas eu fui para a casa da minha prima, e mesmo que eu digitasse a fic, lá não tem internet, portanto...**

**Bem, eu fiquei bem satisfeita com esse capítulo. Saiu do jeitinho que eu queria! E agora, um pequenino spoiler: próximo garoto a conseguir a espada, será o Gaara. Decidi deixar o Sasuke por último, por motivos que ficarão BEM óbvios logo, logo.**

**Eu também ando pensando em fazer um blog, mas ainda é só um projeto. Se eu fizer, coloco o endereço no profile pra vocês darem uma olhada.**

**E Vickk, eu AINDA espero os 10 posts prometidos! Faltam oito, haha!**

**Por hora, é só.**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Hyuuga Mitsashi Umi: **HAOAHAOIASHSI, que bom que gostou! Bem, creio que descobriu o próximo que iria conseguir a espada, não?

**Sakurinha Rockbell: **Sim, na parte do romance eu realmente ando deixando a desejar. Mas espere os últimos capítulos pra ver!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **É, às vezes o Naruto faz algo que preste.

**Juh-chan X3: **HAOIAHASOASH, não sei se o NejiTen ficou romântico... Mas espero que tenha gostado!

**Svit-Kona: **LOL, continuo sim, que bom que gosta da fic!

**Jéssica Trakinas: **Que bom que gostou, e que conseguiu descobrir quem eram o garoto e a garota da estória da Tenten!

**Gu3Mii: **Que bom que gostou da parte NaruHina e da parte ShikaTema, e espero que tenha gostado da parte NejiTen também.

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: **Sim, acertou em todos! E também acertou sobre o garoto da estória da Tenten! Que bom que está gostando!

**Haine Uzumaki: **OW! Gostei já pelo que tu me contou. Quando eu terminar de ler os livros da Agatha Christie está lendo todos, eu vou comprar. Sim, Artemis Fowl fala de um garoto de 12 anos que é um criminoso, mas aos poucos ele fica bom. É legal porque tem elfos, anões no livro. Eu adoro o quinto livro da coleção, 'A Colônia Perdida', por causa do demônio n° 1. Espero que tenha gostado da parte NejiTen, e, viu, se tiver msn, vai no meu profile aqui do ff, e pega meu msn lá, e adiciona, pra conversarmos mais sobre livros! Irei adorar!

**Mariah-chan17: **, que bom!

(21/11/07)


	10. O Carvalho e o Junco

SUMÁRIO: Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, bem...

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 9 – O carvalho e o junco.**

Neji e Tenten voltaram à clareira, e encontraram os outros oito adolescentes conversando com as cinco deusas do Olimpo, alegremente. Acomodaram-se em seus antigos lugares, e Neji escondeu a espada da terra da visão deles.

- Veja, Tia Pomona. Tenten já voltou. – disse Sakura, chamando a atenção de Pomona. Mas em vez de voltar-se para Tenten, Pomona voltou-se para Neji.

- Por que te envergonhas de ter sido escolhido como o guerreiro elemental da terra, meu rapaz? – perguntou ela, sorrindo docemente.

- Como sabe que isso aconteceu? Eu estava sozinho com Tenten, e-

- Eu sabia do que já era previsto. Um dia, eu conto pra você por que. E, você vai ter de prometer que vai ser o nosso segredo. – interrompeu Pomona, piscando.

- Certo. Mas eu não me envergonho! Só tenho medo de machucar alguém. – respondeu Neji.

- Acredite no que Tenten lhe disse. – disse Pomona. – Olhe seu braço.

E Neji voltou o olhar para o braço. A marca de sua maldição, parecia uma ferida cicatrizando. E algumas partes da marca, já haviam desaparecido.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou ele, abobado.

- Você lutou contra a maldição. E foi considerado digno de estar livre da maldição, porque fez isso importando-se com as pessoas a sua volta. E levou a sério o dever de conquistar a confiança de Tenten. Agora ouça o que Hera quer dizer-lhes. – replicou Pomona.

Neji voltou o olhar para Hera, que demonstrava querer falar.

- Há uma coisa que Orochimaru deseja, e se vocês a obtiverem, poderão pará-lo. Trata-se da caixa de Pandora. – disse a deusa, séria. – Creio que os garotos não sabem o que é.

- Exatamente. – confirmou Sasuke. – O que é?

- O titã Prometeu criou um homem de argila e roubou a chama sagrada de Hélio para dar-lhe o sopro da vida. Seu objetivo era criar um ser que ajudaria a cuidar de sua mãe. O homem, porém, era imortal e assexuado, por isso reproduzia-se de forma rápida. Por ordem de Zeus, como castigo, Prometeu foi preso e condenado a ficar acorrentado no alto de uma montanha, onde todos os dias um corvo gigante comia-lhe as vísceras, que eram regeneradas à noite, ficando sujeito a sentir dores por toda eternidade. Antes disso, porém, ele deixou uma caixa contendo todos os males que poderiam atormentar o homem com seu irmão Epmeteu, pedindo-lhe que não deixasse ninguém se aproximar dela. Os homens começaram a desvastar a Terra e, a fim de castigá-los, os deuses reuniram-se e criaram a primeira mulher, Pandora, e ela foi encarregada de seduzir Epmeteu e abrir a caixa. Naquela época, nós, os deuses, ainda não morávamos no Olimpo, mas sim em cavernas. Epmeteu colocara duas gaiolas com gralhas no fundo da caverna e a caixa entre elas, portanto, se alguém se aproximasse, as gralhas fariam um barulho insuportável, avisando-o. Seduzindo-o, Pandora conseguiu convencê-lo a tirar as gralhas da caverna com o motivo de que tinha medo delas. Após terem se amado, Epmeteu caiu em sono profundo. Pandora foi até a caixa e a abriu: vários males, como a mentira, doenças, inveja, velhice, guerra e morte saíram da caixa de forma tão horrível, que Pandora assustou-se e fechou a caixa antes que saisse a última delas: o mal que acaba com a esperança. – explicou Hera.

- Então, Orochimaru quer a caixa para destruir os reinos? – perguntou Gaara.

- Correto. – assentiu Afrodite. – Por isso, devem encontrar a caixa, e cuidar para que permaneça fechada.

- Onde está esta caixa, atualmente? – perguntou Sakura.

- Perto do Olimpo, creio eu. – respondeu Minerva.

- Não podem ir conosco até lá, para ajudar-nos? – pediu Ino.

- Não, querida. – negou Pomona. – Mas creio que um pequeno ditado pode ajudar-lhes... _"Em dia de tempestade, quem é mais forte? O carvalho ou o junco?" _– e tendo dito isto, as cinco deusas desapareceram.

- Ora, essa pergunta é fácil de responder! – exclamou Naruto. – É o carvalho!

- Não, Naruto. – disse Hinata. – É o junco. Enquanto o carvalho luta contra a tempestade, e acaba sendo vencido por ela, ao ser partido ao meio, o junco dobra-se docemente ao menor sopro de vento, para não se partir.

- Mas ainda não entendo como isto pode nos ajudar. – disse Tenten. – Vamos logo ao Olimpo, para acabar logo com isso.

Depois de uma _longa _caminhada, chegaram ao vale que ficava perto do monte Olimpo. Chegaram a entrar em várias cavernas, mas não encontraram nada que fosse promissor. Mas quando adentraram um bosque...

- Que estranho... – disse Temari, se encolhendo ao lado de Shikamaru. – É impressão minha, ou está ventando de uma maneira anormal?

- Não, não é impressão não. – disse Sakura. – Tomem cuidado.

- Como assim, tomem cuidado? – exclamou Sasuke, revoltado. – Vocês têm poderes, podem fazer a tempestade se dissipar num instante.

- Está bem, Sasuke. – irritou-se Sakura. – Vamos, meninas, vamos acabar com isso.

Todas as garotas se posicionaram a fim de fazer feitiços, exceto uma delas. Ino.

"_Em dia de tempestade, quem é mais forte? O carvalho ou o junco?"_

A frase não saía de sua cabeça. Começou a raciocinar. Não era o carvalho o mais forte, e sim o junco, que não tentava lutar contra a tempestade, e deixava a chuva e o vento passarem. E agora estavam em meio a uma tempestade, e iam lutar contra ela... Era isso!

- Parem! Parem! – exclamou Ino. – Não percebem? Foi isso que Pomona quis nos dizer! Não devemos lutar, apenas deixar os golpes passarem!

Os adolescentes pararam, surpresos. Realmente, Ino tinha razão.

- Sim, loirinha, você tem razão. – exclamou uma voz doentia atrás deles. – Mas vai ser difícil impedir-me, se não tentarem lutar contra o vento.

Os dez adolescentes viraram-se para encarar o dono da voz. Orochimaru, a menos de uns dez metros de distância deles, e a caixa de Pandora estava largada atrás de um tronco. E Ino percebeu que ele não estava brincando.

- Abaixem-se, todos! – gritou, a tempo de ver Orochimaru murmurar algumas palavras, e um vendaval começar a arrasar o bosque. E viu que não iria ganhar nada se não tentasse parar o vento, e começou a lançar feitiços, desesperadamente.

- Enquanto você se diverte, eu vou subir ao Olimpo procurar a caixa. Aqueles deuses devem ter escondido a caixa por lá. – sussurrou Orochimaru, desaparecendo.

Ino caiu, depois de resistir contra o vento, enquanto os outros estavam abaixados e escondidos. Estava cada vez mais fraca. O vento havia parado, já Orochimaru com certeza não se preocupara em fazer um feitiço muito forte, que durasse muito tempo, mas o pouco que fizera, já causara estragos. Principalmente pelo fato de uma árvore estar caindo em cima de Ino...

Ino sentiu apenas um empurrão e um corpo proteger o seu perto de uma cerejeira. Era Gaara.

Gaara, ao perceber que a árvore iria cair sobre Ino, apressou-se em empurrar a garota pra longe, e por sorte, saiu da mira da árvore momentos antes que ela caísse. Ino, ao ver o garoto se levantando, ao lado dela, e depois estendendo-lhe a mão, sorriu, e disse:

- Olhe! Você conseguiu a sua!

Gaara olhou para trás, assustado, e viu a espada do ar, flutuando, perto dele. Segurou-a, e disse:

- Bem, agora só faltam as espadas de Neji(1) e Sasuke.

- Neji já conseguiu a dele. – disse Tenten, olhando para Neji num olhar de censura. – Só não mostrou-a pra vocês porque não quis.

Neji, ao perceber o olhar de todos recair sobre ele, mostrou a espada da terra, e disse:

- Depois eu ia mostrar pra vocês. Já que Sasuke pegou a caixa de Pandora, vamos voltar e...

- Ah, acho que não... Agora, Sasuke, seja bonzinho, deixe a caixa no chão, e talvez sairá ileso... – disse uma voz arrastada, atrás dos adolescentes.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Explicação de um trecho do texto:**

**1 – **Lembrando que os outros não sabiam que Neji tinha conseguido a espada, quando estava sozinho com Tenten.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Como eu demorei para atualizar a fic, eu postei dois capítulos, pra compensar a falta de atualizações. As reviews estão respondidas no próximo capítulo.**


	11. Onde houver trevas

SUMÁRIO: Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, os personagens teriam um profundo lado emocional (leia-se: Naruto seria um romance água-com-açúcar, e mataria os diabéticos do mundo).

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 10 – Onde houver trevas...**

_- Ah, acho que não... Agora, Sasuke, seja bonzinho, deixe a caixa no chão, e talvez saia ileso... – disse uma voz arrastada, atrás dos adolescentes._

--

Os garotos e as garotas viraram-se assustados, sabendo quem era o dono da voz.

- Orochimaru! – assustou-se Sakura, não acreditando que ele já estivesse de volta.

- Oh, Sakura, achou realmente que eu fosse demorar a descobrir que vocês estavam com a caixa? – Orochimaru riu com desdém – Eu não sou tão burro como vocês e seus pais, e aquelas deusas idiotas, achando que poderiam me impedir... O fato é que eu sou melhor que vocês!

- Isso é o que você pensa! – disse Neji, encarando Orochimaru com uma expressão de nojo – As deusas disseram que nós temos um poder que você não tem, e...

- E você sabe que poder é, garoto? Pois é, já desconfiava que não! – retrucou Orochimaru, rindo mais ainda. – E você vai ser o primeiro... Você não pode lutar contra a maldição, quando eu a controlo manualmente...

E murmurando algumas palavras em outro idioma, Orochimaru hipnotizou todos os garotos, com exceção de Shikamaru, que não possuía maldição. Os garotos se viraram para as garotas, certos do que supostamente deveriam fazer. Matá-las.

- Tenten, não fique perto do Neji, agora. – disse Shikamaru, se posicionando ao lado de Temari. – Agora não tem como ele voltar a si por estar vendo e falando com você.

- Não me importa! Eu vou tentar, de qualquer jeito! – disse a morena, e correu pra perto dele.

Neji, não tendo controle de si mesmo, simplesmente chutou Tenten contra uma árvore, e ela caiu desmaiada, ao bater a cabeça. O que Orochimaru não esperava é o que aconteceria a seguir.

Os garotos já tinham todos "nocauteado" as garotas. Só que o pequeno problema de Orochimaru é que o "tal poder que ele não possuía" iria se manifestar naquele momento. Neji, ao se dar conta do que havia feito, levou as mãos à cabeça, e ajoelhou-se no chão, quando sua cabeça começou a latejar. Instantes depois, levantou-se, já tendo voltado a si.

- Maldito, desgraçado... – murmurava, olhando para Tenten, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não acredito... Não pode ser uma coisa tão simples, Shikamaru! – disse Temari, confusa. – O poder de que as deusas falavam não poderia ser amizade... Uma coisa tão simples!

- POIS EU LHES DIGO, NÃO É, CRIANÇAS TOLAS! – gritou Orochimaru. – Não é amizade, é amor! Amor, esse sentimento idiota, injusto, insuportável, que fez a Tsunade preferir o Jiraiya e me rejeitar! E pensar que eu perdi a aquisição mais importante da minha coleção! Aquelas mulheres imprestáveis não me servem mais, eu precisava é da Tsunade!

- Dobre a língua a falar da mãe da Sakura, seu desgraçado! – gritou Sasuke, que também tinha voltado a si, e ajudava Sakura a se levantar.

- Não adianta, não irão conseguir nada! Eu já abri a caixa de Pandora! Eu trouxe trevas pra esse lugar! – continuou Orochimaru, rindo de maneira alucinada.

- Sakura! Faça alguma coisa! – gritava Sasuke - Deve existir alguma frase que sirva... Pra onde houver trevas!

- Pra onde houver trevas, que possamos trazer calor humano? – sugeriu Temari.

- Pra onde houver trevas, que possamos trazer paz? – arriscou Hinata.

- Não, não é isso, é quase isso... – murmurou Sakura. - Pra onde houver trevas, que possamos trazer luz! – gritaram Sasuke e Sakura, ao mesmo tempo.

Não imaginavam que a solução estivesse ali, o tempo todo. Orochimaru, tirano e egoísta como era, não suportava ver alegria, alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar outra pessoa... E trazendo luz, acabaria com o feitiço da caixa...

- NÃÃO! NÃÃO! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR! – Orochimaru, descontrolado, berrava, enquanto desaparecia. – EU NÃO POSSO PERDER PRA ESSES PIRRALHOS, EU TINHA ME VINGAR!

- Exatamente. – disse Ino – _Tinha_. Já passou seu tempo, velho horroroso. Agora você com certeza vai para algum lugar, e com certeza, não tão agradável quanto este. – completou, até que Orochimaru desapareceu por completo.

- Nossa, era tão fácil assim acabar com ele? EU SABIA QUE TINHA QUE FAZER ISSO, eu podia ter acabado com ele umas dez vezes, SOZINHO! – Naruto dizia, como se tivesse ajudado de maneira construtiva em alguma coisa.

- Naruto, faz um favor? – disse Gaara, com um olhar psicótico. – Cala a boca?

- Sasuke, olha! – apontou Sakura, para um canto da clareira. – A sua, a última espada.

- É, finalmente. – caçoou Sasuke, pegando a espada.

- Crianças, crianças! Vocês estão bem? Machucaram-se? – gritava Tsunade, enquanto corria para perto deles, seguida por Kurenai, Kakashi e Jiraiya.

- Mãe, por tudo que é mais sagrado, pare de nos chamar de crianças. – disse Tenten, sentada ao lado de Neji. 

- PAI, FOI MUITO LEGAL, EU ACABEI COM O VELHACO-ASQUEROSO SOZINHO! – gritou Naruto, correndo para perto de Kakashi.

- Sozinho? Sei... – Kakashi disse, com uma gota na cabeça. – Mas enfim, ele se foi?

- Foi. – disse Hinata. – E pra sempre, dessa vez.

- Eu sabia que vocês conseguiriam, desde que Hera nos disse que vocês fariam isso. – disse Kurenai sorrindo. – Mas vamos voltar ao castelo, amanhã, Tsunade, Jiraiya e as garotas vão voltar para seu reino.

- Está bem. – concordaram os adolescentes, e seguiram os pais.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

O fim de mais um verão. Nos anos anteriores, quando as cinco garotas iam para o Reino do Oeste, ficavam contando os dias até que ele acabasse. Às vezes demorava, mas no fim das contas, sempre acabava. Mas naquele ano, elas queriam que aquele verão durasse pra sempre.

Os carregadores estavam levando as malas para a carruagem, Kurenai, Kakashi estavam com Jiraiya e Tsunade na frente da carruagem, conversando. Os dez adolescentes estavam parados no meio do pátio, em silêncio. Os garotos estavam alegres, talvez por terem tido um verão interessante.

- Bem, até o próximo verão. – disse Sakura, com um meio sorriso.

A expressão dos garotos se alterou, embora eles não soubessem por que. Com uma voz meio desanimada, a qual Sasuke praguejou por ter saído, disse apenas:

- Até.

- MENINAS, VAMOS! – berrou Jiraiya, da carruagem.

Elas correram, e foram seguidas com os olhos pelos cinco garotos. Embarcaram na carruagem, que logo desaparecera no bosque. Kurenai entrou no castelo novamente, para dar ordens às empregadas. Kakashi ficou com os garotos no jardim. Começou a falar, e os garotos ouviram tudo em silêncio:

- Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que conheci sua mãe. Não era uma garota a quem se podia classificar como popular, mas era uma garota especial. Assim como as filhas do Jiraiya. Garotas assim não se encontram facilmente no Reino. Sorte dos garotos que conseguirem conquistar seu coração.

Tendo dito isto, foi se juntar à Kurenai, para ajudá-la com as empregadas. Os garotos ficaram se olhando, sem dizerem uma palavra. Bom, aquelas garotas não importavam mais, pelo menos até o próximo verão.

Por que, às vezes, o que o destino une, a vida tem a mania de separar.

Mas, talvez, aquele não fosse o final daquela estória. Mas sim, a possibilidade de um começo.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**OMG, não me matem! Deixa eu fazer as contas... PRATICAMENTE SEIS MESES DE ATRASO! Simplesmente, o maior atraso da minha vida! Eu sei, foi falta de atenção da minha parte, festas de fim de ano, começo do primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, colégio diferente (é, lá nós estudamos em grupo, o dia inteiro sentados juntos, em cinco pessoas), trabalho escolar sobre criação de uma empresa, campeonatos de xadrez, enfim, faltou tempo e criatividade.**

**Mas agora, que as coisas acalmaram um pouco, eu resolvi a situação, e vou postar com mais freqüência. E, também, já tenho a idéia do fim da fic pronta na minha cabeça, ou seja, FALTA DE INSPIRAÇÃO NUNCA MAIS, HOHO! (tá, parei).**

**Enfim, ESSE CAPÍTULO NÃO É O FIM DA FIC. Espero escrever pelo menos mais uns cinco! Sim, eu estou falando sério. Bem, por enquanto é só, até o próximo capítulo, galerë e eu espero muitas reviews, senão muitas cabeças irão rolar por aqui, estão entendendo?**

**Tá, parei de surtar, beijo .**

**desih brouillard.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Gu3Mii: **LOL, meu casal preferido é NejixTen, também, e eu adoro ShikaxTema.

**Jéssica Trakinas: **LOL, combinado, então!

**sakusasuke: **LOL, continuo, sim.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Aww, que bom que gostou. Achei que tinha ficado muito água-com-açúcar.

**Florinecordeiro: **HAOAJASO, eu nem tinha pensado nisso! Realmente, seria a maldição perfeita pro Shika, LOL. Ou talvez ter de ser o capacho da Temari.

**aninhaXDD: **Eu também A-DO-RO NejiTen. É o meu casal favorito!

**Haine Uzumaki: **LOL, okz. Eu não li esse livro do Eoin Colfer (nuss, que nome esquisito esse cara tem. Tudo bem, não o culpemos, ele é irlandês...), os únicos dele que eu li foram os do Artemis Fowl, um colega da escola me emprestou. Agora, eu acabei de ler 'Morte na Rua Hickory', da Agatha Christie. É realmente bom, eu recomendo. É verdade, só a Tenten para aturar o ego inflado dele, LOL.

**Hyuuga Mitsashi Umi: **Sim, verdade, o Naruto gosta de se vangloriar de coisas que ele nem sabe do que se tratam, LOL. Bom, eu AMO NejiTen, e eu realmente tive que me inspirar MUITO pra conseguir escrever o trecho deles de maneira decente, kkk. Bom, o próximo (e último!) a conseguir a espada, é o Sasuke.

**Rahfa-san: **Sim, Neji é MUITO kawaii. E que bom que gostou da fic!

**Saya-oneechan: **LOL, é impressão minha ou TODO MUNDO gosta de NejiTen, kkk? HAOIAHSOI, posto sim!

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: **Sim, pense nas piores expressões que Neji já tenha feito no anime, LOL. Bom, foi exatamente isso que eu pensei quando coloquei as maldições em cada um. Por isso que o Shikamaru ficou sem maldição. A não ser, é claro, que ser um dorminhoco e molenga seja maldição, kkk.

**Vickk: **Aaah, obrii.cat, agora faltam só SETE. Tá, continuo, só não me bate.

**Biah Hyuuga: **LOL, contiinuo siim. E desculpe a demora.

**AnnaKawaii: **Obrigada :D. Contiinuo, sim, espero que tenha gostado.

**Cerejeira: **Eu nem posso desejar Feliz Natal atrasado, afinal de contas, já se passaram uns seis meses. Mas posso desejas Feliz Natal adiantado! Tá, parei de falar besteira. Que bom que gostou da fiic.

**Saki Shirosaki: **HAOAHASOAHAOAHSOAHASOSSH. Enfim, continuei, LOL. Mas, quando você vai começar a fic com a Saki Moriko?

**Lepi-chan: **É, eu também adoro ShikaTema --'. Um preguiçoso e uma mandona, não poderia se rmelhor! Bem que dizem que opostos se atraem!

**Ana-chan n.n: **LOOOL, matou a curiosidade? Eu, pessoalmente, achei que facilitei um pouco pro Sasuke conseguir a espada, HAHA.

**gah-chaan:** Continuei, e ainda dois capítulos de uma vez (pois é, foda compensar SEIS meses de atraso, mesmo).

(06/06/08)


	12. Festival de Primavera

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, os personagens teriam um profundo lado emocional (leia-se: Naruto seria um romance água-com-açúcar, e mataria os diabéticos do mundo).

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 11 – Festival de Primavera**

Alguns meses haviam se passado desde a derrota de Orochimaru. Todos seguiam com suas vidas, alguns meio ocupados, ajudando algumas aldeias por onde Orochimaru havia passado, outros, despreocupados, e alguns, aflitos. Quem? Os garotos de Kurenai e Kakashi.

- Teve alguma notícia do reino do Leste, Gaara? – perguntou Shikamaru, deitado no tapete da casa da árvore, onde os cinco garotos estavam, conversando.

- Nenhuma. Só ouvi mamãe comentando alguma coisa sobre um evento de lá. Estava toda empolgada, parece que ela e o papai vão pra lá. – respondeu Gaara, entediado.

- Não é desse tipo de notícia que eu tô falando, palito de fósforo! – retrucou Shikamaru, aborrecido.

- Nós sabemos, Shika! – disse Sasuke, se metendo na conversa. – Não pense que você é o único que está preocupado com o que está acontecendo lá... Com as meninas. – completou, morrendo de vergonha, como se tivesse cometido um crime.

- Eu realmente queria saber se...

- MENINOS! DESÇAM AQUI!

Era Kurenai, chamando os cinco. Eles desceram, e foram se encontrar com ela, no jardim.

- O que foi, mãe? – perguntou Neji, curioso.

- Vamos viajar!!! Podem ir embarcando na carruagem, que as camareiras já fizeram as malas de vocês, e os carregadores já colocaram-nas em uma carruagem, e elas já foram despachadas. – disse Kurenai, animada.

- Viajar pra onde? EU NÃO QUERO IR DE JEITO NENHUM! – berrou Naruto, irritado.

- Pro Reino do Leste. Vamos ver o Festival de Primavera, e visitar Jiraiya, Tsunade e as filhas deles. A Hinata vai estar lá, eu acho. – disse Kurenai, rindo, sem entender o mau-humor do filho.

- OPA, MUDEI DE IDÉIA!!! CADÊ A CARRUAGEM? – gritou Naruto, animando-se ao ouvir o nome "Hinata".

- Na frente do portão. Podem ir. – respondeu Kurenai, sem entender a mudança repentina de humor de Naruto.

Os cinco correram até a carruagem, sem conseguir conter a animação. Então era esse o evento do qual Kurenai falara a semana inteira! E o lado bom de tudo é que iriam poder ver as meninas de novo... A única coisa que eles queriam de verdade.

_Enquanto isso, no Reino do Leste..._

- Hey, Sakura, o que você acha desse vestido? – perguntou Ino, animadíssima.

- Bem melhor do que os outros cinco que você provou hoje. – respondeu Sakura, rindo. – Mas por que tanta neura por causa de um vestido?

- A neura não é por causa do vestido... – caçoou Tenten. – E sim, porque é o GAARA que vai ver o vestido...

- Ah, Tenten, como se ninguém desconfiasse que você ficou meia hora arrumando o cabelo por que o NEJI vai ver ele, não é? – caçoou Temari.

- Gente, parem de brigar... A mamãe acabou de nos chamar... Parece que eles acabaram de passar da fronteira do Reino, um guarda mandou uma coruja avisar. – disse Hinata.

- Ok, ok... Então vamos descer... – disse Sakura.

As cinco meninas desceram, e foram encontrar com Jiraiya e Tsunade, no jardim. Estavam muito animadas com a idéia de encontrar os garotos novamente, sem ter de esperar até a visita habitual de verão.

Quinze minutos depois, a carruagem que trazia a família real do Reino do Oeste chegou. Kurenai e Kakashi desceram, cumprimentaram as meninas, e foram para dentro do castelo com Jiraiya e Tsunade. Os meninos desceram logo depois, e ficaram encarando as garotas por um bom tempo. Neji, por fim, decidiu falar alguma coisa:

- Sabe, não era bem esse tipo de recepção que eu esperava...

Não chegou a terminar a frase porque Tenten havia puxado para um abraço, e como havia sido pego de surpresa, acabou por cair junto com ela no chão.

- Seu chato! Não mudou nada, convencido! Esperava que tipo de recepção? O reino inteiro, com uma banda, e uma faixa do tipo: "Bem Vindo, Neji!!", hein? – perguntou Tenten, sorrindo.

- Não, não... Outra coisa... Qualquer dia desses eu te conto... Agora, quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? Não que você seja pesada, mas é que se eu ficar aqui no chão, minha roupa vai ficar toda empoeirada... – respondeu Neji, rindo.

Os dois se levantaram, e perceberam que, assim como Tenten, as outras garotas haviam tido a idéia de apertar os garotos em abraços, e todos estavam se levantando do chão, rindo, e bem contentes.

- Vocês nunca vieram pra cá, né? – perguntou Sakura.

- Nunca. Afinal de contas, vocês sempre iam pro nosso Reino nos ver... – respondeu Sasuke.

- Então vocês realmente estão com sorte! Não tem época melhor para se visitar o nosso Reino do que a época do Festival de Primavera... Mas agora vamos entrar... Mamãe deve estar brava lá dentro do castelo, com certeza querendo saber porque estamos demorando tanto... – disse Ino, e depois de todos concordarem com ela, seguiram para o castelo.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Putz... Quantos meses de atraso? MUITOS, com toda a certeza! Eu não tomo jeito meeesmo... Só peço que vocês tenham piedade desta pobre alma preguiçosa e lerda... Que se enrola com os trabalhos de escola, HAOAHSOSH**

**Este capítulo foi fraco, mas é só uma espécie de "introdução"... A chegada deles no Reino das garotas... Os próximos capítulos vão ter bastante romance... Porque é neles que vão acontecer todas as declarações de amor dos garotos...**

**Bom, agora que as férias estão chegando, talvez eu consiga postar com freqüência... Mas não prometo nada, afinal, do jeito que eu sou lerda...**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo fraquinho, haha.**

**Kisu, **_Shinju Warashi._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Demetria Blackwell: **Pois é, o tempo passa, né? HAOASHSODH, parece que nossa personalidade muda com o tempo, a ponto de ficarmos mudando de nick, haha. E o Orochimaru se ferrou mesmo, AHOAHS

**Gu3Mii: **HAOSHSOSDH, a partir do capítulo que vem que vai ter romance de verdade, viu? Eu também acho que esses casais tradicionais são fofos, haha.

**Saki Shirosaki: **HAOSGS, pois é, tem horas que a escola atrapalha MUITO mesmo... Tira todo o nosso tempo e inspiração, haha.

**Vicky-chan 11: **Que bom que você gostou! E admiro a sua paciência de ter lido toda a fic de uma vez só!

**alanaakasha21: **Eles vão se acertas só nos próximos capítulos... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, haha.

**sakusasuke: **Pooois é, demorei bastante tempo pra postar, né não?

**Hyuuga Florine: **Continuo, HAOASHSOIDH. Mas desculpa a demora deste post, haha.

**Tenten n.n: **Eu também considero Neji, Tenten e Lee como protagonistas, são personagens muito importantes pra mim... Mas estão em pé de igualdade com o Naruto, HAOSHSOIDH. Eu não gosto muito de NaruSaku, prefiro NaruHina, SaiSaku e SasuSaku, haha.

**Bellinha2345: **Que bom que gostou!

**Bruxa Bru: **Mas... Se cortarem minha cabeça... Quem vai escrever a fic? HASOSSH (pois é, tô tentando me salvar da guilhotina, haha)

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna: **Ainda tem alguns capítulos, ou seja... A fic não vai acabar tão cedo, HAOASSHOSDH

**Belhinha Hyuuga: **Que bom que gostou da fic, haha.

**Rubiikage Ichigo Arashine: **HAOAHSOSHSD, pois éé, acho que vou ficar sem cabeça mesmo... Parece que todo mundo decidiu me ameaçar pra eu postar, haha. Desculpa a demora, e espero que goste deste capítulo.

**: **Sim, Orochimaru realmente morreu... Não vai mais incomodar ninguém, HAOAHSSOH.

**Juh Hyuuga: **Sim, pode esperar romance sim... No próximo capítulo já vai ter BASTANTE NaruHina durante o festival, haha. Pois é, demorei bastante mesmo pra atualizar... Mas agora as aulas estão acabando e talvez eu consiga postar com regularidade... Espero que goste deste capítulo, haha.

(23/11/08)


	13. Lírios

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, os personagens teriam um profundo lado emocional (leia-se: Naruto seria um romance água-com-açúcar, e mataria os diabéticos do mundo).

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 12 – Lírios**

Os dez jovens entraram no castelo, e foram até a biblioteca, onde estavam Kurenai, Tsunade, Kakashi e Jiraiya, conversando e tomando chá.

- Por que não saem para dar uma volta por aí? O dia está tão bonito hoje, e com certeza, há muitas coisas interessantes para serem vistas, principalmente para os garotos, já que é a primeira vez que nos visitam. – disse Tsunade, vendo que pareciam meio entendiados

- Claro, claro... Vamos, então? – chamou Sakura, abrindo a porta.

Desceram de novo para os jardins, e ficaram quietos, uns bons dez minutos, se encarando. Dava para ouvir até o barulho do vento, passando por entre as árvores do bosque.

- O que vocês querem fazer? – perguntou Hinata, cansada de todo aquele silêncio.

- Eu quero nadar. Vamos, Hinata, me leve até algum lago, vai ser legal! – animou-se Naruto, puxando Hinata em direção ao bosque.

- Sabe, Shikamaru... Eu acho que você vai adorar ver os cavalos... – disse Temari, e tratou de arrastar Shikamaru até os estábulos.

- Quer ver os quadros, Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura, ansiosa.

- Claro, por que não? – concordou Sasuke, e saíram os dois dali.

- Gaara, tem umas coisas bem legais pra se fazer na feira... Quer dar uma passada lá? – sugeriu Ino, animada.

- Vamos, vamos... – concordou Gaara, perguntando-se mentalmente se Ino não estava era com vontade de comprar coisas e coisas pra ela, e usá-lo como carregador.

E assim, um a um, os "casais" foram saindo do jardim, e seguindo para diferentes partes do Reino, deixando Neji e Tenten parados e sozinhos.

- Ora, ora... Não é possível que você não tenha NADA para me mostrar... – caçoou Neji.

- Tenho sim... Talvez você goste, talvez não, mas não custa nada eu tentar. Venha. – respondeu ela, e puxou-o para as estufas.

Chegando lá, Tenten puxou-o para a estufa número 5, e entrou. Acendeu a luz, e fechou a porta. Neji avaliou o ambiente com uma rápida observação, e Tenten riu.

- Não reconhece esse lugar? – caçoou ela.

- Está um pouco diferente, parece-me que foi reformado, mas se não me engano, este é a sua estufa. Onde você cria suas plantas e flores. – respondeu ele.

- Correto. Acaba de ganhar 10 moedas de chocolate! – caçoou ela de novo. – O troll tinha destruído todas as plantas, mas eu dei um jeito de recuperá-las e montar a estufa de novo.

- E os lírios? – perguntou Neji, com um nó na garganta.

- Estão ali. – disse Tenten, um pouco triste, apontando um vaso com dois lírios brancos murchos. – Foram os únicos que sobraram, nem sei como agüentaram todos esses anos. Ainda lembro do dia em que nós os colhemos, eu estava tão feliz, e depois aconteceu tudo aquilo de noite...

- Me desculpe, eu realmente...

- Eu sei, Neji, não precisa se desculpar, eu sei que não foi culpa sua. – disse Tenten, interrompendo Neji. – Eu só fico triste ao pensar o quanto Orochimaru deve ter atrapalhado sua vida com aquela maldição.

- Esquece, Tenten. – disse Neji. – Orochimaru se foi, e a maldição também. Se não fosse por você, talvez jamais tivesse me livrado dela. Mas eu realmente sinto falta dos lírios, lembro que demoramos uma semana inteira pra achar eles.

- Sabe, no dia em que eu voltei pra casa, no fim do verão, os lírios estavam bem melhores do que antes. Um pouco murchos, mas pareciam mais vivos.

- Que tal nós irmos procurar outros, daqui a pouco? – sugeriu Neji.

- Seria divertido, mas por que não podemos ir agora?

Neji não respondeu, pois estava concentrado observando uma cicatriz no braço de Tenten. Uma cicatriz de um corte que ele fizera, lembrava muito bem disso.

- Neji, eu simplesmente não acredito que você esteja com a consciência pesada por causa dessa cicatriz! – reclamou Tenten.

- Mas como eu posso esquecer, Tenten? Minha maldição estava sumindo, e Orochimaru conseguiu me controlar de novo! Eu quase te matei! – retrucou ele.

- Você é um bobo, mesmo. Você conseguiu voltar a ser você, isso é o que importa. E de qualquer maneira, estou viva, não estou? – disse ela, rindo.

Neji encarou Tenten atônito. Era simplesmente incrível o quanto ela conseguia ser otimista e ver sempre o lado bom das coisas. Ao ver a cara confusa de Neji, Tenten simplesmente riu novamente.

- Mas, eu ainda estou um pouco curiosa... Que tipo de recepção você esperava, hein? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

- Essa. – respondeu Neji, puxando-a para um beijo.

Para Neji, era o momento que havia esperado desde o fim do verão. Para Tenten, era como se um sonho estivesse se realizando. Durante o verão, havia se apaixonado por ele, mas não tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa sobre esse assunto com ele.

- Você é mais linda do que todos os lírios que eu já vi, Tenten. – disse Neji, ao parar de beijá-

la, arrumando uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- Obrigada. – disse ela, rindo.

Os dois se abraçaram, e Tenten virou a cabeça para ver os lírios novamente. Para sua surpresa, os dois lírios estavam vivos e fortes, nada murchos. Neji, ao ver que Tenten estava espantada, olhou para os lírios, e ficou confuso também.

- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

- Sabe... Eu acho que o que aconteceu com eles se relaciona ao que acontece com nós dois. – respondeu Tenten.

Iam se beijar novamente, mas bem na hora, a porta da estufa se abriu, e Gai, o jardineiro, entrou, afobado. Ao ver o que os dois iriam fazer, espantou-se, e começou a berrar:

- OH, MEU DEUS! SEUS DOIS IRRESPONSÁVEIS, SE AGARRANDO NA ESTUFA? O QUE DONA KURENAI E DONA TSUNADE IRÃO PENSAR? Vou ter que contar tudo isso pra elas agora! – e saiu correndo dali, em direção ao Castelo.

- Cara... Ninguém merece o Gai... – suspirou Tenten.

- Devo impedi-lo ou devemos deixar que saibam? Sinceramente, prefiro a segunda opção. – disse Neji.

- Segunda opção, é melhor.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**HAOAHSOPSHSOPSSDH, até que não demorei TANTO dessa vez, não é? Eu realmente não tenho jeito, sou uma irresponsável incurável, haha!**

**E desta vez, não tem desculpa mesmo! Foi a preguiça que não me deixou escrever. Pois é, quando a preguiça fala mais alto, não tem nada que me convença...**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo NejixTen, e o próximo capítulo será ShikaxTema...**

**Já comecei a escrevê-lo, então, TALVEZ, repito, TALVEZ, eu não demore muito a postar.**

**Ah, um Feliz 2009 pra vocês, repleto de saúde, felicidade, e muitas realizações, porque vocês merecem!**

**Kisu, **_Shinju Warashi._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Juh Hyuuga: **Aaaw, me sinto muito honrada em saber que minha fic está na sua lista de allerts. Mas quando as minhas aulas recomeçarem, o atraso das atualizações vai ficar beem pior. Porque eu vou fazer mais uns dois cursos juntos, haha! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, e espero que goste deste também!

**Hyuuga Ale: **HAOASHSOSH, você falou que precisava de NejixTen, e eu coloquei NejixTen, haha! Espero que goste do capítulo! E depois de ShikaxTema, irá ter GaaxIno, não se preocupe! E mais para o final, vai ter mais NejixTen ainda!

**Alanaakasha21: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que goste deste também!

**Amanda-tenten-sama: **A declaração do Neji não foi engraçada, mas... A do Naruto vai ser muito atrapalhada! Com direito até a derrubar a Hinata na água, HAOASHSISH

**: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, mesmo ele sendo curtinho! E eu andei dando uma olhada, eu respondi sua review sim, dê uma olhadinha nas respostas de review, no final do capítulo anterior, e você vai achar.

**Marimary-chan: **Que bom que está gostando!

**Gu3Mii: **Aaaw, espero que goste então dessa parte NejixTen... E espero também que este capítulo possa compensar o capítulo anterior, que foi bem fraco, haha!

**Rubiikage Ichigo Arashine: **Ok, ok, vou tentar não demorar muito a atualizar, sabe, eu não estou a fim de ficar sem minha cabeça e minhas pernas, haha! E quando eu tiver um tempinho, eu vou ler sua fic, e deixar reviews, pode ser?

**Bruxa Bru: **Que maldade! Esperando eu terminar a fic pra poder cortar minha cabeça! Isso não é legal, HAOAHSOSDH. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

**Lust Lotu's: **Que bom que gostou! Eu também gosto muito desses casais, e de coisas relacionadas a magia e mitologia!

**Sabaku no T.: **Que bom que gostou! Vai ter mais ShikaxTema sim! Inclusive, o próximo capítulo vai ser só ShikaxTema! Obrigada por favoritar!

**Lang-chan: **Me sinto muito feliz em saber que você gostou da fic! E eu já tenho em mente algumas fics novas, pra escrever, depois de terminar essa!

(01/01/2009)


	14. Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver

**SUMÁRIO:** Cinco fadas adolescentes com poderes mágicos, cinco garotos extremamente orgulhosos. Será que na hora do perigo, conseguiriam colocar as diferenças de lado? Pode o amor sobreviver a todas as provas?

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto não é meu, e sim do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fosse meu, os personagens teriam um profundo lado emocional (leia-se: Naruto seria um romance água-com-açúcar, e mataria os diabéticos do mundo).

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Capítulo 13 – Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver.**

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, Shikamaru e Temari haviam chegado ao estábulos do palácio. Era uma enorme construção, bem arejada e decorada, e, apesar de abrigar animais, estava razoavelmente limpa, demonstrando que aqueles que a mantinham eram bem eficientes. Os empregados de Tsunade e Jiraiya não deixavam a desejar.

Shikamaru bocejava, entediado. Gostava muito de cavalgar, e também se interessava pelas diferentes raças de cavalos, mas já sabia tudo o que Temari insistia em falar, empolgada. Enquanto a mesma exaltava as excelentes qualidades e o porte físico de um puro sangue, Shikamaru sentou-se perto de alguns caixotes, encostou-se na parede e começou a cochilar.

Quando Temari percebeu o que ele fazia, aproximou-se dele devagar, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Deu-lhe um beliscão que, além de doer, o assustou e conseguiu deixá-lo bem acordado.

- Maluca! Por que fez isso? – Shikamaru questionou, indignado.

- Preste atenção ao que eu digo! Detesto ficar falando sozinha, isto me irrita! – Temari respondeu, nervosa, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu já sei disso tudo! Por que não tentamos falar de algo diferente? – Shikamaru sugeriu, tentando acalmá-la.

- Tem certeza de que sabe, Shika? Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você... Olhe para todos eles... São cavalos impetuosos, fortes, com boa saúde, cheios de vida. Eram cavalos selvagens que foram trazidos para cá e se habituaram a viver conosco. Eram capazes de fugir e de nos machucar seriamente, mas jamais fizeram nada disso. – Temari suspirou.

- Continue, ainda não entendi completamente o seu raciocínio. – Shikamaru incentivou-a.

- Eles sempre foram os meus cavalos, Shika. E eu sempre via a mim neles. Eu sempre pensava em um dia crescer e ir embora pra longe, conhecer o mundo, as coisas, e não pensar muito nos outros. Eu não sentiria muita falta das pessoas, mesmo. As minhas irmãs me entenderiam, e meus pais também. Eles me dariam total apoio para ir e vir, quando que eu quisesse. Mamãe não contrariava, dizia que era compreensível: não havia nada que me prendesse aqui.

- E então...? – Shikamaru questionou.

- Tudo mudou, repentinamente. Agora que cresci, que realmente provei que posso me virar sozinha, ajudando a acabar com Orochimaru, não sei o que fazer. Agora que tenho toda a liberdade do mundo, e que posso ir embora... Eu sinto uma súbita vontade de ficar. É como os cavalos se sentem, eu acho. Eles podem ir. Mas eles ficam por mim. – Temari respondeu.

- Tantos laços se formam repentinamente, Temari. Na verdade, acho que todos somos livres para fazer o que quisermos. E querer ficar em um lugar não é perder essa liberdade, mas sim, aperfeiçoar e intensificar esse sentimento: podemos escolher onde e com quem estar. E se os cavalos ficam por você, você está em nome de que? – Shikamaru replicou, confuso.

- Você, Shikamaru. Apesar de sempre brigarmos tanto, eu conheço você há tanto tempo, e nessas últimas férias, você foi o que pude chamar de melhor amigo. Mas eu sei que se fosse embora, eu sentiria sua falta. Esse sentimento era forte, mas eu não entendia. Talvez Camões tenha explicado melhor, não é? Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver.

Shikamaru parou, sem saber o que dizer. Olhava para aqueles olhos ardentes que tanto conhecia, e estava admirado. Também gostaria de ir embora. Mas também sentiria falta dela. O fogo que os unia, e queimava todas as suas certezas anteriores, agora mantinha acesos os seus ideais em comum, a vontade de estarem juntos. Sem alongar-se em palavras inúteis, beijou-a.

- Temari, amor é, sim, fogo que arde sem se ver. Mas estar ao seu lado me mostra que amor também é um não querer mais que bem querer, mostra que é solitário andar por entre a gente, é nunca contentar-se de contente: é cuidar que se ganha em se perder.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Sobre este capítulo, não há muito o que dizer, com exceção ao fato de que adoro aquele citação de Camões que dá nome a esta parte da fic. **

**DESCULPEM PELO ATRASO DE UM ANO E UNS BONS MESES. Eu sei que fui uma péssima menina fazendo isso. Mas eu terminarei a fic logo. Eu não vou desistir dela, podem ter certeza. Posso ter demorado, mas eu vou concluí-la, ok?**

**Nos próximos capítulos eu talvez faça comentários melhores, e com mais conteúdos. Não vou tentar me desculpar com frases tolas, porque eu sei que a culpada sou eu, por ter atrasado a fic. Espero que gostem desse capítulo!**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Respondendo às reviews...**

**Lust Lotu's:** Pois é, o Gai sempre é um metido inconveniente... Isso quando não está fazendo alguma besteira com o Lee. Espero que tenha gostado do trecho de ShikaTema!

**MitsukoMiyuki:** Obrigada, que bom que gostou!

**Inuzuka Nightray Maasumi:** Eu também adoro ShikaTema. Pode não ter sido muito longo, o capítulo, mas espero que tenha sido suficiente. Obrigada pelos elogios!

**:** Ainda bem que tudo acabou se resolvendo nessa confusão, lol! Obrigada pelo elogio sobre o capítulo!

**Sabaku no T.:** Eu gosto de NejiTen, depois de SuiKa, é meu casal favorito. Eu gosto também de fics UA, e em questão à mangá e anime, eu prefiro ShikaIno, pois gosto mais do Sai com a Sakura. Pois é, finalmente o desejo da Tsunade e da Kurenai se realizou! Eu gosto muito de AsuKure também, mas KakaKure também é legal de vez em quando. Sobre ShikaTema, eu acho que pra UA geralmente é mais fácil trabalhar o Shikamaru e a Temari na mesma faixa de idade, mas concordo também que pra amor, idade não é documento. E sim, concordo com você: fogo é bem a cara da Temari!

**JuhLillith:** Que bom que gostou da atitude do Neji! O Gai sempre é o mais estúpido e consegue fazer muito estardalhaço! E infelizmente, depois de um ano e alguns meses eu postei... Foi uma bela de uma mancada! Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo de ShikaTema!

**Miuky-chan:** HAOAHSAOSH, todo mundo achou esse Neji fofo, que engraçado!

**alanaakasha21: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Como pode ver, o segundo casal a se acertar foi Shikamaru e Temari! Espero que tenha gostado!

**:** Que bom que gostou da história, ainda mais por ela ser diferente, não esperava ter uma recepção tão boa!

**Bruxa Bru:** Puxa! Espero que quando a fic acabar, ninguém tente me matar, já que não precisarão mais de mim viva para terminar!

**hiuuga brothers:** Claro que pode escrever uma fic boa... Com certeza você escreverá uma fic mil vezes melhor! Desculpe por demorar tanto, mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Bia Tsuki:** Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que tenha gostado!

**Darknee-chan:** Como eu disse antes, todo mundo gostou desse Neji, é impressionante. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Gu3Mii:** Que bom que gostou! E sim, leu direitinho, ShikaTema!

**Bela21:** Não desisti, como pode ver! E espero que tenha goste do capítulo SasuSaku, quando ele vier!

**kashiri chan:** É, eu demorei a postar, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar da minha GRANDE demora. E me sinto muito feliz com elogios!


End file.
